Retour à la maison
by Akayui
Summary: A peine Harry eut-il de se remettre de son combat contre le Lord noir, qu'il découvre que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai est un mensonge : James Potter n'est pas son père, mais Severus Snape et son entourage ne lui est pas aussi fidèle qu'il le pense.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^). J'ai décidé tout en continuant 'Le chant des âmes' de faire un petit cross-over HP-LOTR. Je sais qu'il y en beaucoup mais __j'espère que le mien vous plaira quand même sinon tant pis pour moi^^_.

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. __Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos im__pressions__. Enjoy ^^_

Titre : Retour à la maison

Base : Cross-over Harry Potter et Lord of the Rings

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Severus/Remus, Légolas/Harry et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, Sirius est bien mort de même que les jumeaux et leurs deux grands frères mais Dumbledore est vivant. Le concept des Laguz ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Résumé : A peine Harry eut-il de se remettre de son combat contre le Lord noir, qu'il découvre que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai est un mensonge : James Potter n'est pas son père, mais Severus Snape. Son entourage ne lui est pas aussi fidèle que les apparences le faisaient penser. Sans avoir le temps de prendre conscience des conséquences de ses révélations, la trahison d'une de ses personnes pousse Severus, à retourner dans son monde natal, emmenant son fils et son amant. Harry va alors découvrir son histoire, les membres de sa famille… La sécurité tant recherchée leur sera-t-elle assurée pour autant ?

**_ « Dialogue »,**

__ « Elfique »_

_**_ « Fourchelangue »**_

Retour à la maison :

_Chapitre 1 :_

Après quatre années de lutte acharnée, Harry Potter venait de donner le coup de grâce au sorcier noir. Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le jeune homme, son fils biologique qu'il avait abandonné pour le sauver, venait de réussir là où des sorciers adultes avaient échoué. Sans se préoccuper des mangemorts susceptibles d'être encore debout malgré la victoire du clan de la Lumière, il se dirigea, accompagné de Remus Lupin vers le corps ensanglanté de leur sauveur.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Harry<strong>

La première chose qu'Harry vit, en ouvrant les yeux, était un lieu lumineux, d'un ton blanc, étrangement flou. Réfléchir et non paniquer fut la première pensée qui lui vint. Il observa autour de lui, apercevant ses lunettes sur une table non loin de lui, il tendit le bras jusqu'à elles, puis les glissa sur son nez. Il parvint enfin à définir l'endroit où il se trouvait : l'infirmerie. Fort de cette constatation, Harry en déduit qu'il avait réussi à défaire le mage noir et à rester en vie, non sans séquelles, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**Fin P.O.V Harry**

Puis il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son professeur de potions assis dans un fauteuil près de son lit. En découvrant sa présence, ses pensées remontèrent au tournant de leur relation : c'était deux ans auparavant. Son oncle lui avait administré une énième correction digne du monstre qu'il était. A la suite des insultes et des coups les plus virulents les uns que les autres qu'il avait subis, alors que la vie s'écoulait de son corps tel un ruisseau, sa magie fit preuve de puissance et l'envoya près de l'unique personne qui l'avait protégé sans rien demander en retour : Severus Snape. Celui-ci bien qu'étonné par la présence du Survivant, se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Cela lui demanda des heures, durant lesquelles il fit prendre conscience des conditions de vie de l'enfant.

Il se jura alors, qu'il ferait tout pour aider Harry, afin qu'il puisse avoir la vie qu'il méritait. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de le préparer aux mieux pour la dernière bataille.

Snape regarda le réveil de son fils. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui avouer la vérité sur ses origines. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Ensuite, il lui proposerait de s'éloigner d'ici, le plus loin possible de ce vieux fou de directeur. Son fils n'était plus en sécurité.

_Flash-back_

_Severus se rendait dans le bureau du Directeur afin de pouvoir récupérer la garde de so__n fils. Il s'agissait d'une condition sinequanon à son ralliement à l'ordre du Phœnix : une fois Voldemort terrassé, il pourrait enfin agir comme le père qu'il était. Passant la gargouille, il arriva à la porte de chêne qui, étrangement, était entre-ouvert__e. Il entendit de nombreuses voix s'élever du bureau directorial, son instinct d'espion le poussa à ouvrir sans bruit la porte, au plus près de la source de la conversation. Il assista alors à une discussion sordide mais, oh combien intéressante ! :_

__ « P__rofesseur, m__aintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, comment allez-vous vous débarrasser de ce parasite de Potter ? » La demande venait de la voix qu'il reconnue comme appartenant à Molly Weasley – son ouïe s'était développée durant ses années d'espionnage, __afin de pallier la difficulté que posait les masques portés par les mangemorts lors des réunions._

__ « T__rès simplement. Je vais l'envoyer à St-Mangouste pour troubles psychiques ma chère Molly. » rétorqua le 'noble' directeur, « Bien sûr, avant cela nous lu__i ferons signer un faux testament grâce auquel nous nous partageons sa fortune. Mais pour cela j'aurai besoin du charme de votre fille, Ginny, et de l'influence de Ron et d'Hermione. » finit le vieux mage._

__ « Continuer de prétendre être le meilleur ami de__ ce boulet devient de plus en plus difficile, surtout qu'il est responsable de la mort de mes frères. Mais, je ferai un effort. Penser à tout l'argent qu'il nous donnera par culpabilité pour la disparition de la moitié de la famille m'aidera. » déclara Ron avec un sourire hautain__._

__ « Je pense pouvoir aussi le supporter le temps qu'il signe, rien que de penser à tous les livres de la bibliothèque du Square, qui me reviendront, me donne suffisamment de courage pour jouer la comédie encore un peu. » acheva Hermione._

__ « On voit que __ce n'est pas vous qui allez devoir le séduire. Brrr, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons d'horreur. » dit Ginny avec mépris._

__ « Calme toi Ginny chérie, la colère ne va pa__s à ton teint et puis une simple potion d'amour et il sera à tes pieds tel le ch__ien qu'il est. » ronronna Molly. Ginny offrit un sourire à sa mère à cette idée._

__ « Bien maintenant que tout est clair, nous entamerons le plan dès le réveil de Potter. Ainsi nous l'aurons rapidement dans la poche. De plus je vais faire en sorte d'éloigne__r Lupin et Snape qui commencent à devenir gênants et surtout trop curieux. » termina le Directeur._

_En ayant assez entendu, Severus s'éclipsa rapidement du bureau pour se rendre à ses appartements, où il était sur de retrouve__r Remus afin __de lui raconter cet__te conversation. Puis__, il se rendit à l'infirmerie pour tout expliquer à son fils._

_Fin Flash-back_

Revenant à la réalité, Severus remarqua que Harry le fixait de ses magnifiques émeraudes. Le maître des cachots entama alors la conversation:

_**« Bonjour Harry. ****Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors je voudrais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît. » **déclara Severus. Puis voyant l'hochement de tête positif d'Harry, il continua :

_ **« Bien, Ja****mes Potter n'est pas ton père biologique en vérité c'est moi et pour diverses raisons je n'ai pas pu te garder près de moi ni même t'élever » **voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, il ajouta précipitamment **« le pourquoi du comment viendront plus tard. Sache aussi que je suis un elfe des bois et ta mère, Lily, en était une aussi**_, _**mais du monde ****aquatique. Le fait est que tu es toi aussi un elfe et qui plus est un trésor de la Magie, du fait de**** ta double affiliation. » **annonça-t-il.

_ **«**** Je le savais »** énonça Harry, avec un sourire _lumineux ? _dirait Severus. Voyant le regard surpris du maître des potions, Harry développa le fond de sa pensée :

_ **« Après les soins que tu m'as offert****s**** durant l'été ****catastrophique d'il y a deux ans, je me suis interrogé sur ton changement de comportement. J'ai été intrigué, qu'est-ce qui te poussait à me protéger ? J'ai mis pas mal de temps à comprendre. Finalement, la réponse est arrivée un jour par hasard. Je ne sai****s plus pourquoi, mais ce jour-là, j'ai craqué, j'en avais assez de toute cette pression, alors j'ai couru dans le château cherchant à m'isoler. La salle sur demande était hors de question, Ron et Hermione la connaissaient et auraient trouvé un moyen de for****cer l'entrée.» **raconta Harry en se rappelant combien ses 'amis' devenaient de plus en plus indiscrets.

_** **« **Je voulais une pièce inconnue de tous, où je me retrouverais seul, et où je pourrais me retrouver. Et comme si le château avait entendu ma prière, un passage s'est ouvert dans un des murs, m'amenant à une bibliothèque personnelle. Après avoir**** tourné en rond, sans parvenir à me calmer, j'ai saisi le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main. Et plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, plus je me rendais compte que les personnages mentionnés me parlaient. J'ai pris un tome plus éloigné, et je suis tombé**** sur les années de James et Lily. J'avais dans les mains les mémoires de Poudlard, incroyable. J'ai voulu en savoir plus sur ceux que je pensais être mes parents, et c'est là que j'ai découvert que tu avais promis à maman de me protéger, s'il devait lui ar****river quelque chose. Mais, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi, maman avait tant assisté sur ta promesse, cela était tellement incohérent avec le passage de la pensine que j'avais vu… » **expliqua Harry, en terminant avec une grimace quant au souvenir de son intrusion**.**

**_ **«**Alors, après avoir retourné toutes les hypothèses inimaginables, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion, qu'il fallait que je vérifie celle qui revenait trop souvent. J'ai, donc, fait, l'an dernier une potion de révélation... réussite grâce à l'a****ide de Poudlard »** rajouta-t-il au haussement de sourcil de son père, concernant la possibilité qu'il puisse réussir une potion, **« Et j'ai découverts le pot aux roses comme disent les moldus. »** termina Harry avec un franc sourire.

Severus soulagé et impressionné par les capacités de réflexion d'Harry, vint prendre son fils dans ses bras, geste qui lui avait manqué pendant toute**s** ses années. Puis brisant l'étreinte, il continua:

_ **« Harry je veux que tu prépares un sac contenant uniqu****ement les affaires qui te**** tiennent à cœur****,**** car ce soir toi, Lupin et moi nous partons pour mon pays natal. J'ai surpris une discussion entre tes amis et le directeur et ce qu'ils préparent n'est pas joyeux. »** dit-il la mine sombre.

_** « Laisse-moi deviner.» **Harry fit mine de réfléchir, son index tapotant sur le menton, **« ****hum, Ron et sa famille sont tellement jaloux de ma fortune et ma célébrité qu'ils vont vouloir que je leur donne des intérêts à cause de la mort des quatre plus âgés. De même pour Hermio****ne bien que son excuse sera qu'el****le a d****û ****couper****les ponts avec sa famille mais elle voudra surtout prouver sa supériorité et enfin Dumby lui ne supporte qu'il existe u****n sorcier plus puissant que lui et je sais qu'il espérait que je crève avec Voldy. »** déclara comme une évidence le jeune homme laissant sons père un peu sur les fesses.

_ **« Bien puisque tu le sais, cela m'épargnera les détails. Fais ton sac. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire transférer tout l'argent des Snape, Prince, Potter et Lupin pour pouvoir nous débrouiller dans l'autre monde. Remus et moi vien****dront te chercher un peu a****vant minuit. À tout à l'heure chaton. » **termina l'homme en noir.

_ **« ****Euh, pourquoi Remus vient ? Non pas que cela me dérange d'avoir mon oncle de cœur à mes côtés, mais vu vos relations… »**

_ **« Pour deux raisons, la première parce qu'il est ton vrai parrain, Lily et moi l'avions nommé le jour où j'ai appris ta naissance.** **Et la seconde parce qu'il est mon amant. Avant que tu ne t'énerves sache ****que j'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerai toujours ta mère mais Remus a su lire en moi... »** commença Severus mais il fut coupé par son fils.

_ **« Stop ! Respire papa, tu vas finir par manquer d'air. Le fait que tu aimes Remus ne me dérange pas au contraire j'en suis heureux pour vous deux****,**** car vous le méritez plus que n'importe qui. Il n'y a pas de souci. » **finit Harry avec le sourire. Severus, rassuré par l'acceptation d'Harry, ressentit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, de la joie. Ce fut le cœur heureux qu'il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, puis le quitta pour faire les démarches nécessaires.

Harry tout content d'avoir enfin une famille, et de pouvoir quitter ce monde de fou fit son sac rapidement : il prit la carte des maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité de James, quelques photos de sa mère, la plume que Fumseck lui avait offert pour ses dix-huit ans et enfin la flûte magique de Hagrid.

Vers minuit moins le quart, Severus et Remus arrivèrent, l'un pris le sac de Harry et l'autre pris Harry dans ses bras celui-ci étant encore incapable de marcher. Ils se rendirent en toute discrétion à la tour d'astronomie et pratiquèrent un rituel elfique, basé sur l'invocation des étoiles. Dans une grande lumière blanche, les trois sorciers disparurent de l'Angleterre. Ils apparurent dans une grande clairière.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, fut un paysage clair, sans flou, signe que les lunettes n'étaient plus utiles. Il se redressa lentement et observa les alentours avant de poser ses yeux sur son père. Il écarquilla les yeux de choc : fini les cheveux graisseux et le nez proéminent, Severus avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais lui arrivant dans le haut du dos, les traits de son visage étaient devenus fins bien qu'indéniablement masculin et ses oreilles étaient devenues pointues, son corps musclé à la base avait pris quelques centimètre et un port altier. Puis il tourna son regard vers Remus et constata le même changement, bien qu'ayant conservé la même taille, le corps de son parrain était plus fin et mieux musclé, les traits de son visage étaient moins tirés comme s'il avait enfin pu dormir de tout son soûl. Le plus étonnant était toutefois qu'à la place de ses oreilles humaines, il y avait deux oreilles de loup une queue touffue sortait de son jean élimé.<p>

Il fut ensuite intrigué par les propres changements qu'il devait avoir subi. Il remarqua sans peine qu'il était plus petit, car il nageait dans ses vêtements. En portant ses mains devant ses yeux, il put voir qu'elles étaient plus petites et plus fines, il sentait ses cheveux flattaient le bas de son dos. Pris d'un doute il se leva, conjura un miroir et poussa un cri d'effroi ce qui fit se retourner les deux adultes vers le plus jeune, ceux-ci n'avaient pas remarqué que l'enfant avait ouvert ses yeux. Ils virent alors un jeune elfe, de la taille d'un adolescent de quatorze ans au corps svelte, androgyne quoique légèrement musclé, paniquait. Severus et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant la mine effarée du plus jeune et Severus expliqua à son fils que chez les elfes, les jeunes elfes présentent une apparence de quatre ans de moins que leur âges humain et ce, jusqu'aux vingt-cinq ans humains. Passé cet âge, les elfes vieillissent différemment des hommes.

_** « Bien m****aintenant que nous avons repris notre apparence, il y a quelques détails à régler. Primo les vêtements. »** D'un coup de poignet, Severus changea leurs vêtements en tenue elfique pour lui et son fils et en tenue de rôdeur pour Remus.

_ **« Harry, il faut que tu sache****s**** que Rem' n'est pas un loup****-garou comme l'entendent les sorciers. Il est un Laguz, un humain ayant les caractéristiques**** d'un loup avec la capacité de p****rendre la forme d'un loup a****ussi grand qu'un lion. » **Il laissa le temps à Harry de saisir la nuance, puis enchaîna, sur son patronyme.

**_ « Ensuite mon véritable nom est Elemmacil qui signifie 'Étoile-Épée'. ****I****l paraîtrait ****qu'à ma naissance les étoiles ont éclairé l'épée de mon père. » **annonça Sev' avec un petit sourire.

****_ « **J'ai rencontré ta mère, bien des années plus tard. Je m'en rappelle encore, je rentrais d'une chasse en solitaire. Elle était assise sous un arbre au bord de l'eau. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je fus ****tellement subjugué par sa beauté naturelle que j'en suis tombé de ma monture. Un comble pour un elfe ! Alors que je pestais contre moi-même, j'entendis un son pur et cristallin, je me suis tourné vers elle et j'ai vu qu'elle riait. Elle m'aida à me relever****, non pas que j'en ai eu**** besoin et se présenta à moi. Son nom elfique était Eärwen qui signifie 'jeune fille de la Mer'. Quoi de plus naturel pour une elfe aquatique, elle était la fille du chef de la tribu Ciryaher. » **raconta Lem* avec nostalgie.

****_ « **Autant**** l'avouer, ce fut le coup de foudre pour nous deux, on se rencontrait en secret puis nous avons voulu nous marier, unissant ainsi nos deux peuples. Ta mère est venue avec moi à Fondcombe.»** expliqua Lem.

Puis il reprit d'un ton plus sombre :

**_**** « Tu dois sav****oir que le temps dans le monde sorcier et le monde elfique s'écoule différemment, j'ai découverts le passage entre les deux, bien avant que je ne rencontre ta mère. A cette époque, j'étais un jeune elfe curieux, et téméraire. Je me suis rendue au village n****on loin du portail, j'ai flâné dans les rues, puis, j'ai été intrigué par les vitrines. C'est alors, que j'ai remarqué que mon corps avait changé pour prendre une apparence humaine. Je suis retourné dans mon monde, ai discuté pendant des heures avec ton gr****and-père, et nous avons décidé que j'irai étudier ce monde. Je suis donc entré à Poudlard, où j'ai rencontré Lily ? Nous sommes vite devenus amis, étrangement, nous nous comprenions facilement.**

**Puis, avant ma septième année, j'ai ressenti le besoin de reve****nir chez moi. J'y ai rencontré ta mère, nous avons passé quatre ans ensemble, puis, il était temps pour moi, de rentrer pour faire ma dernière année. Puis étrangement Lily s'est rapprochée de James, et mettait de la distance avec moi, par la même occasion.**** L'absence d'Eärwen était insoutenable et l'éloignement de ma seule amie dans ce monde m'a abattu. J'ai décidé de retourner à Fondcombe, sans finir l'année. Au pied du portail, j'ai aperçu deux silhouettes familière****s****, l'une parce que je l'avais aimé et chér****i pendant des années, et l'autre, mon ennemi.**

**Et là j****'ai**** compri****s****.**

**La femme de ma vie m'avait trahie et s'était amourachée d'un humain. J'étais effondré, mais, je n'avais pas la force d'en entendre plus, alors je suis retourné à Poudlard. Et j'ai fait la plus**** grosse erreur de ma vie, je me suis rapproché de Lucius, et j'ai fini par adhérer à ses croyances, tu connais la suite. » **rétorqua l'elfe avec ironie.

****_**** « **J'avais cessé tout contact avec Lily, tu t'en doutes. Puis, un soir, elle est apparue à ma porte, très enceinte. Avant que je n'aie pu ****réagir, elle m'avait stupéfixé. J'ai été obligé d'écouter sa version des faits. Elle a découvert sa grossesse quelques temps après son retour dans le monde sorcier, quelques jours après le mien. Elle est aussitôt rentré à Fondcombe, elle a eu alors vent de**** la prophétie, elle a dû y faire face seule. Elle est rentrée effondrée, et James était là. Ils ont fait croire qu'ils étaient tombés fous amoureux, si jamais la grossesse de Lily venait à être découverte avant la fin de l'école, ce qui fut malheureusement**** le cas. Ils se sont mariés pour maintenir le secret, puis entré dans l'Ordre. Après, que la prophétie leur a été annoncée, Lily a effectué un sort complexe et a découvert la vérité sur l'identité de Severus Snape. Mais, c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà rap****porté la nouvelle à Voldemort.**

**Ce soir-là, après m'avoir annoncé ma paternité, Lily a exigé que je promette de prendre soin de toi, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit ensemble. Je me rappelle encore, alors que le soleil se levait, ta mère et moi, allongés dans notre lit, avons parlé de toi. De la personne qui serait ton parrain, Remus nous est apparu comme la personne la plus propice à ce rôle. Puis, ce fut le tour du nom elfique que tu devrais recevoir. Pendant des heures nous avons échangé des idées. Puis, tu t'es mis à gesticulé dans le ventre d'Eärwen, je t'ai senti pour la première fois. Puis, brusquement, et t'es agité, à un point que tu en as perturbé la lampe à huile qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.****Et nous avons su : Fëanáro était ton nom, à cause de sa signification 'Esprit du feu'. De cette façon, à notre retour à Fondcombe, nous étions persuadés que cela se réaliserait, malgré la tournure des événements, tu aurais un nom adapté. Ce fut la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Après, tu connais la suite…**_**» **_termina douloureusement Lem.

Fëanáro et Remus le regardèrent avec compassion avant que Remus ne serre son amant dans ses bras. Ce moment d'émotion fut rompu par la réplique du plus jeune :

_ **« Donc si je résume, toi et maman vous vous êtes rencontrés à Poudlard sous forme humaine, puis comme tu étais nostalgique de ton pays, tu y es retourné. Là, tu as croisé maman sous forme elfique et vous êtes tombés amoureux. Puis tu es repartis à l'école et à retrouver ta meilleure amie qui après quelques temps, s'est éloignée pour traîner avec James. La solitude te pesant, tu as voulu rentrer****à ****Fondcombe auprès des tiens, mais, au pied du portail, tu as vu maman sous sa forme elfique à côté de James. Fou de chagrin, tu as retourné ta veste et tu es parti vers Monsieur-je-suis-parfait-Malfoy et Voldy. Enfin maman, prise de panique à cause de la prophétie, est venue te voir dès qu'elle a appris ta véritable identité et a fait valoir ton droit de paternité. Vous vous êtes retrouvés et tout le monde connaît la suite... » **résuma le petit elfe.

_ **« Oui. » **fut la réponse que lui donna son père.

Après les dernières mises au point, deux elfes et un Laguz se mirent en route pour la cité des Elfes : Fondcombe.

À suivre...

_Voilà un petit début qui joue le rôle de prologue et de chapitre 1, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_* diminutif d'Elemmacil._

_Bye bye et à bientôt pour la suite._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^). Merci pour les sept courageux qui ont laissé une review et pour tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. Merci à vous. Je remercie aussi ma bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. Certains évènements de HP ou de LOTR n'auront pas forcément lieu ou alors de manière différentes. Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions. Enjoy ^^_

Titre : Retour à la maison

Base : Cross-over Harry Potter et Lord of the Rings

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Severus/Remus, Légolas/Harry et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, Sirius est bien mort de même que les jumeaux et leurs deux grands frères mais Dumbledore est vivant. Le concept des Laguz ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Résumé : A peine Harry eut-il de se remettre de son combat contre le Lord noir, qu'il découvre que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai est un mensonge : James Potter n'est pas son père, mais Severus Snape. Son entourage ne lui est pas aussi fidèle que les apparences le faisaient penser. Sans avoir le temps de prendre conscience des conséquences de ses révélations, la trahison d'une de ses personnes pousse Severus, à retourner dans son monde natal, emmenant son fils et son amant. Harry va alors découvrir son histoire, les membres de sa famille… La sécurité tant recherchée leur sera-t-elle assurée pour autant ?

**_ « Dialogue »,**

__ « Elfique »_

_**_ « Fourchelangue »**_

Retour à la maison :

_Chapitre 2 :_

Sur la route les menant à Fondcombe, Harry s'émerveillait du paysage verdoyant qui l'entourait. Il marchait un peu à l'arrière voulant laisser un peu d'intimité à son père et Remus, bien que ceux-ci se retournaient de temps en temps pour s'assurer que le plus jeune suivait.

À la nuit tombée, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Tandis que Sev' allumait un feu et Rem' partait à la chasse, Harry entendit du bruit venir au loin, ressemblant à des gémissements. Curieux de nature, il s'avança sans prévenir qu'il s'éloignait du camp, il marcha sur cinq cent mètres avant de se retrouver une lame sous la gorge.

**_ « Qui êtes-vous et que fait un jeune elfe loin de sa contrée ? »** questionna un homme encapuchonné tandis que trois enfants entouraient un quatrième agonisant.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme fut projeté loin de lui par un loup brun, à la carrure impressionnante, et de très mauvaise humeur. Il se retourna alors pour voir Remus immobiliser l'homme tandis que son père s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il siffla :

_ **« J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour être partit sans nous le dire, jeune homme. »**. Sous le regard furieux de son père, Harry se tassa sur lui-même, cherchant à se fondre dans le décor et désigna ce qu'il pensait être un enfant.

Severus regarda la direction indiquée par son fils et fut surpris de trouver quatres petits êtres dont un à terre.

_ **« Vous voilà bien loin de chez vous, hobbits. Que viennent faire de petits gens dans nos contrées ? » **questionna aimablement Severus. Contre toute attente, ce fut l'homme coincé sous Remus qui parla :

_ **« Ces personnes sont sous la protection du seigneur de Fondcombe, veuillez les laisser et rappeler votre chien. » **ordonna l'homme. Le terme 'chien' déplu fortement à Remus. Il le fit savoir en poussant un grognement.

_ **« Dans ce cas, nous ne sommes pas une menace, nous nous rendons nous aussi à la demeure des elfes. » **continua Severus en observant l'homme sous Remus.

Pendant l'explication entre les adultes, loin d'intéresser Harry, il s'approcha des petites gens avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant puis, se pencha vers celui à terre. Il l'examina lentement sous le regard méfiant des trois autres_._ Il souleva les sourcils fasse à l'étendu de la blessure, bien qu'il ne soit pas expert en la matière, il pouvait sentir le mal en provenance de l'épaule de l'homme à l'allure d'enfant.

_ **« Père, Remus, cet hobbit ne vas pas bien du tout, sa blessure me parait étrange. » **déclara Harry, faisant se retourner les adultes vers lui. Son père et l'inconnu cessèrent immédiatement leur discussion, et se tournèrent vers lui. Severus s'approcha et fit un examen lui aussi.

_ **« Rem' lâche le monsieur tu veux. Vous avez croisé des Nazguls n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda Severus à l'homme. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête en se relevant, tout en prenant ses distances du loup. Severus se prit le nez entre deux doigts, pestant contre son incapacité à agir, vu les conditions dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient : en plein milieu d'une forêt sans matériel.

Harry, voyant l'état du petit homme empiré, agit sans s'en rendre compte : il posa sa main droite sur la blessure, ferma les yeux et entra en transe. Le jeune brun gémit plus fort tandis qu'une sorte de fluide noir s'échappait de la blessure pour venir dans la main du jeune elfe. Une fois tout le liquide sortit, la plaie se cicatrisa et Harry chancela sur un hobbit légèrement potelé, qui le rattrapa. Severus se précipita vers son fils et l'examina après avoir enfermé le liquide dans une sphère.

Alors que Severus et Remus s'occupait d'Harry_,_ le hobbit ouvrit doucement les yeux :

_ **« M'sieur Frodon, comment vous sentez-vous ? » **s'écria le plus joufflu.

_**« Mieux Sam, la douleur est partie. J'ai fait un drôle de songe, un jeune elfe est venu et a emporté le mal.» **murmura Frodon.

_ **« Ce n'était pas un rêve, jeune homme. » **déclara Severus en portant Harry évanoui dans ses bras, **« Mon fils vous a soigné grâce à la magie des elfes aquatiques. J'ignore comment à son jeune âge, il a réussi cet exploit, au moins vous ne deviendrez pas un spectre.» **puis se retournant vers son amant, **«**** Rem' tu penses pouvoir porter Harry jusqu'à la cité ? »** demanda-t-il au loup qui remua la queue et glapit joyeusement pendant que Severus plaçait Harry sur son dos.

_ **« Nous vous présentons des excuses, et vous remercions d'avoir sauvé la vie de Frodon. Je me nomme Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et rôdeur du nord. Je mène ces semi-hommes en terre elfique. » **déclama Aragorn.

_ **« Je suis Meriadoc Brandebouc dit Merry, merci d'avoir sauvé Frodon. » **s'exclama un des petits hommes.

_ **« Je suis Peregrin Touque, dit Pippin ou Pip pour les intimes, je suis le cousin de Merry et de Frodon. » **s'exclama joyeusement un deuxième dont la tignasse rousse bougeait dans tous les sens.

_ **« Je suis Samsagace Gamegie dit Sam, le jardinier de M'sieur Frodon. Et celui que vous avez sauvé se nomme Frodon Sacquet. Merci encore maître elfe de l'avoir aidé. » **termina le joufflu en inclinant la tête.

_ **« Bien, puisque les présentations sont de mises, je suis Elemmacil mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon nom humain Severus, le loup se nomme Remus et sur son dos, se trouve Fëanáro aussi appelé Harry. Ceci étant dit, mettons-nous en route. Plus vite nous serons à Fondcombe, plus vite vous guérirez jeune hobbit. » **ordonna Severus en se mettant en route.

Assurée que les blessés étaient installés confortablement, Frodon sur le dos de Bill, le poney qu'Aragorn avait acheté à Bree et Harry sur celui de Remus, la troupe se mit en chemin. Une fois un rythme de marche adopté, Aragorn quitta la tête de file pour se rapprocher de Severus.

_ **« Vous vous êtes présenté sous le nom d'Elemmacil. J'ai entendu parler d'un elfe du même nom, il était le dernier fils d'Elronde. Il a malheureusement disparu il y a des décennies. Êtes-vous cet Elemmacil ?» **osa questionner le rôdeur.

_ **« En effet, je suis cet elfe. » **répondit simplement Severus.

Voyant le visage fermé de l'elfe, Aragorn préféra ne pas poser de questions supplémentaires et tourna son regard vers le jeune elfe sur le loup. Il ne semblait être à peine entré en l'adolescence, ce qui devait le situer vers une quinzaine d'années.

Alors que le soleil se levait tranquillement, offrant les premières éclaircies de la journée, Aragorn vit le jeune homme papillonné des yeux. Alors qu'il craint durant quelques instants, lorsque les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur des poils bruns, une réaction de peur, Aragorn entendit un soupir de soulagement, et vit une main caressée tendrement le poil de l'animal. Le loup cessa sa marche et tourna la tête pour voir son blessé éveillé, au signe de la tête d'Harry, Remus comprit demande, et baissa les pattes avant, permettant ainsi à son invité de descendre sans se blesser. Mais, Severus stoppa tout mouvement de son fils, lui rappelant qu'il venait de s'évanouir, et qu'il était encore trop fragile pour marcher. Le loup se remit donc en chemin, conservant son précieux chargement.

Le voyage se déroula sans aucun autre problème et la petite troupe arriva enfin à Fondcombe. Un fort sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de Severus quand il vit la cité de son enfance. Ce sentiment s'accentua lorsqu'une voix, qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis trop longtemps s'éleva des lieux :

_ _« Bienvenue à Fondcombe, voyageurs, que venez-vous faire en ces... » _Elronde ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il examina enfin l'elfe aux cheveux noirs sous ses yeux, ne pouvant y croire. La voix de Severus le sortit de ses pensées :

_ _« Je rentre à la maison, Ada. »_ répondit Severus.

L'elfe en cet instant oublia toute retenue liée à son rang de seigneur, et serra son plus jeune fils dans ses bras.

_ _« Par Illhindir, Elemmacil, tu es bien là. Tu es en vie, que s'est-il passé pendant toutes ces années d'absence ? »_ demanda Elronde.

_ _« Beaucoup de choses se sont produites mais malheureusement, __beaucoup__ de mauvaises. On dit souvent 'un bonheur pour dix malheurs', Ada. J'ai eu mon bonheur mais énormément de souffrance aussi. Mais avant de vous les conter, laissez-moi vous présenter des êtres qui me sont chers. »_ annonça Severus en se tournant vers son amant toujours sous forme lupine et son fils qui avait caché son visage dans les poils du loup.

Remus s'approcha au signe de Sev' et s'arrêta devant Elronde. Harry releva la tête à ce moment et croisa le regard bleu de son grand-père.

_ _« Ada, je vous présente Fëanáro, mon fils et celui de Eärwen. Remus, laguz de son état, est mon amant. » _présenta Sev'.

Elronde observa son fils, puis l'amant de celui-ci et enfin son petit-fils avant de revenir sur son fils. Il déclara alors d'une voix douce mêlée à de l'incompréhension :

__ « Tu as effectivement de nombreuses choses à me narrer. Mais avant... »_ Il se tourna vers un serviteur, _« Conduisez, nos invités à leurs quartiers et emmenez le jeune hobbit à l'infirmerie qu'il puisse se reposer ainsi que ce jeune elfe. » _finit le seigneur en désignant Harry.

Aragorn et Remus se chargèrent d'emmener Frodon et Harry à l'infirmerie, tandis que les semi-hommes se rendaient dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été désignés. Severus quant à lui, suivit son père dans ses appartements, afin de lui exposer sa vie passée dans le monde sorcier.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans un château en Écosse, Albus Dumbledore, ordre de Merlin première classe et directeur du Magenmagot, se rendait à l'infirmerie. Il avait l'intention de visiter une dernière fois, celui qui fut sa docile arme durant des années, et qu'il ne verrait, il l'espérait, plus jamais. Il imaginait déjà comment le faire interner à St-Mangouste et comment par la suite l'éliminer définitivement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, en se rappelant qu'il lui restait à s'occuper de Snape et Lupin.<p>

Arrivé devant la porte, il entra pour trouver...une infirmerie vide de blessés et une infirmière visiblement absente :

_ **« Non ce n'est pas possible! Où est-il ? Dans son état, il n'aurait pas été capable de faire un pas ! »** grogna le directeur. Puis pris de panique, il se dirigea à fond la caisse, comme disent les moldus, vers les cachots pour y trouver une pièce vide de son occupant.

Fou de colère de s'être fait avoir par ceux qu'il pensait manipuler, il remonta dans son bureau et convoqua une réunion de l'ordre. Une fois ses fidèles dans la pièce, il débuta :

_** « Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Potter n'est plus à l'infirmerie et Severus a disparu. ». D**es '_comment_', _'ce n'est pas possible'_ accueillirent les paroles du directeur.

_ **« Je vous l'avais dit, Albus ! Il fallait vous débarrassez de ce Mangemort, dès qu'il n'était plus utile. » **rétorqua Fol-Œil.

_ **« Enfin, Alastor ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'appréciez pas Severus que vous devez le soupçonner ! Après tout il nous a bien aidés aidé pour la guerre. » **s'écria Molly.

_ **« Pourtant, Alastor a raison cette fois. J'ignore comment, mais Severus a dû apprendre ce que nous voulions faire de Harry et a certainement décidé de partir pour protéger son fils. »** déclara Dumbledore.

_ **« J'ignorais que Severus avait un fils. Il me parait normal qu'il ait disparu pour protéger son fils, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous fait le soupçonner »**dit Molly, confuse.

_ **« Le problème Molly, est que son fils n'est nul autre que Harry. James n'a jamais été le père de l'enfant. On peut donc, conclure que Severus est reparti chez lui en emmenant Harry et à n'en pas douté Remus. » **termina le directeur.

_ **« Pour le boulet je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi emmener le loup-garou ? »** questionna Ron.

_ **« Pour la simple raison, cher Ron, que Severus et Remus sont amants. »** annonça, comme une évidence, le directeur. L'ordre fut en état de choc. Ils apprenaient, dans un premier temps que le sauveur était le fils de l'affreux maître des potions, que celui-ci avait une liaison, qu'il éprouvait donc des sentiments, et pas pour n'importe qui, un loup-garou qui plus est, et enfin, ces trois-là avaient fuis. Mais pour aller où ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

_ **«Pour la terre natale de Severus, un endroit nommé La Terre du Milieu. Mais j'ignore comment nous y rendre. Severus ne m'a jamais dit comment il allait et venait. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons trouver un moyen de nous y rendre et de supprimer Potter ! Il est hors de question qu'un enfant d'une telle puissance vive. » **vociféra Albus.

Chacun des membres de l'ordre acquiesça. Des idées fusionnèrent autour de la table pour organiser les recherches et les rendre les plus performantes que possible en un minimum de temps. A aucun moment, ils ne se doutèrent que leur discussion avait été entendue par une personne qui ne leur était pas autant dévouée qu'il n'y paraissait. Lorsque tous eurent des tâches à accomplir, ils quittèrent le bureau directorial pour se rendre chez eux, ou pour certains vers la bibliothèque. Le vieil homme quant à lui, partit se coucher sans porter un regard à son animal de compagnie. Mal lui prit, il ne vit donc pas son soi-disant fidèle ami, s'envoler pour la tour d'astronomie, sinon il s'en serait étonné : il n'était pas sans savoir que Fumseck répugnait à se rendre dans cette tour, depuis qu'une première année lui avait fait faire de la chute libre avec les ailes immobilisées. Albus Dumbledore ignora donc que son Phœnix, dont il vantait la fidélité, venait de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes.

_À suivre..._

_Voilà le chapitre 2. Un chapitre court mais nécessaire pour la suite et le bon déroulement de la fic. Les chapitres suivants seront plus long._

_Laissez des reviews pour me dire si la fic vous plait ou non ^^_

_Bye bye _

_Akayui_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^), vous l'attendiez le voici. Merci pour les courageux qui ont laissé une review et pour tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. Merci à vous. Je __remercie aussi ma bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions. Enjoy ^^_

_**Note3: Je suis terriblement navrée!** Je remercie les lecteurs m'ayant fait remarquer une partie de mon chapitre ressemblait à la fic de Yotma. Je présente donc **mes excuses à l'auteur Yotma, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs**. Cependant je tiens à dire que **cette ressemblance n'est pas volontaire.** Voici la nouvelle version du chapitre, en espèrant que vous pardonnerez mon erreur et que la suite vous plaira._

Titre : Retour à la maison

Base : Cross-over Harry Potter et Lord of the Rings

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Severus/Remus, Légolas/Harry et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, Sirius est bien mort de même que les jumeaux et leurs deux grands frères mais Dumbledore est vivant. Le concept des Laguz ne m'appartient pas non plus.

***Comme vous le remarquerez sans doute, pendant le conseil d'Elronde beaucoup de répliques sont sorties du livre de J.R.R T.**

Résumé : A peine Harry eut-il de se remettre de son combat contre le Lord noir, qu'il découvre que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai est un mensonge : James Potter n'est pas son père, mais Severus Snape. Son entourage ne lui est pas aussi fidèle que les apparences le faisaient penser. Sans avoir le temps de prendre conscience des conséquences de ses révélations, la trahison d'une de ses personnes pousse Severus, à retourner dans son monde natal, emmenant son fils et son amant. Harry va alors découvrir son histoire, les membres de sa famille… La sécurité tant recherchée leur sera-t-elle assurée pour autant ?

**_ « Dialogue »,**

__ « Elfique »_

_**_ « Fourchelangue »**_

Retour à la maison :

_Chapitre 3 :_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry laissa échapper un soupir à la vue de l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'infirmerie : reconnaissable aux lits aux draps blancs et à l'odeur de plante qui sévissait dans la pièce. Se redressant sur son énorme oreiller, Harry remarqua enfin la présence d'un vieil homme assis sur une chaise près de son lit. Sur l'instant, Harry prit peur, croyant voir son ancien directeur. Sa magie instinctive envoya l'eau contenue dans la carafe posée sa table de nuit, vers l'étranger qui, se retrouva tremper à son plus grand étonnement. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son comportement, une couleur rouge s'étendit sur ses joues, à la hauteur de sa honte. Il s'apprêtait à se cacher sous la couette, lorsque l'inconnu émit un rire grave. Il tourna la tête lentement, étonné de la réaction de l'homme. Il s'attendait en réalité à des réprimandes et non un rire.

**_ « Eh bien mon garçon ! Je rencontre enfin celui qui a soigné mon protégé. » **commença le grand-père, du point de vue de Harry, **« Je me présente Gandalf le Gris nommé Mithrandir par le peuple. »** souria Gandalf.

_ **« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mithrandir. Je suis Harry, navré pour la douche. Je vous ai pris pour une autre personne. »** déclara le jeune elfe.

_ **« Il n'y a point de mal mon petit. Je dois admettre que ta maîtrise m'a fasciné. Je suis moi****-même un ****sorcier mais ma pratique de la magie est différente de la tienne. » **rigola le vieux mage, en se séchant d'un sort, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un elfe qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celui qui les avait amené ici la veille, suivit de Remus, qui avait repris forme humaine, et de la personne que Harry avait sauvé.

Le hobbit se précipita sur le lit tout en saluant Gandalf :

_ **« Enfin, vous voilà revenu à vous ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne point vous voir ****vous réveillez. Je me nomme Frodon Sacquet. Merci encore pour votre aide. »** déclama très vite Frodon.

Encore à moitié endormi, Harry ne réussit à capter qu'une partie de la tirade du jeune homme. Quand enfin, l'information arriva à son cerveau il posa une simple question :

_ **« Quelle heure est-il ? »** demanda-t-il innocemment. Face à la bouille d'ange du petit elfe, Gandalf et Frodon sourirent tandis que Remus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry en lui répondant :

_ **« Il est midi, louveteau. Tu as dormi presque vi****ngt-quatre heures. Je ne te dis pas dans quel état se trouve ton père. Je pense que si le seigneur Elrond n'avait pas des choses à régler avec lui, tu peux être sûr qu'il serait avec toi en ce moment. »** sourit le laguz.

Harry acquiesça et repoussa les couvertures afin de se lever. Il remarqua alors qu'il était habillé de son boxer ainsi que d'une espèce de grand T-shirt lui arrivant sous les genoux, laissant une partie de son épaule découverte. Devant sa tenue, Harry rougit et se cacha derrière Remus tandis que les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire face à la réaction du plus jeune. Au regard suppliant de son chiot, Remus lui vint en aide et d'un geste du poignet, transforma les vêtements d'Harry. Celui-ci se retrouva donc avec une tenue elfique classique, qu'il observa. Il remercia son second père.

_ **« Bien, maintenant que notre jeune ami est réveillé, Frodon rassuré, que diriez-vous de prendre un repas avant de nous rendre au conseil. » **déclara Gandalf en se levant.

_ **« Le conseil ? »** questionna Harry.

Le vieux mage lui expliqua rapidement en quoi consistait le conseil tandis qu'il les menait vers la salle de réception. Pendant la marche menant à la grande salle, Frodon posa beaucoup de questions à Harry, celui-ci y répondit avec plaisir, heureux d'avoir un nouvel ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, un lien puissant se créa entre le hobbit et le petit elfe, un lien qui pourra peut-être sauver l'un deux un jour prochain.

En entrant dans la salle, la première chose que vu Harry fut... un torse recouvert d'un tissu noir et deux bras qui l'enserrèrent dans une puissante étreinte protectrice. Il reconnut facilement son père à l'odeur de plantes et à l'aura de douceur se dégageant de lui.

En cet instant, Severus n'avait qu'une envie : celle de garder son petit esprit du feu **(1)** contre lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu être au chevet de son fils pour son réveil, mais son père lui avait demandé de l'aide pour le conseil de l'après-midi : faire en sorte que des races qui ne se supportent pas, s'entendent pour une période indéterminée. Cela n'avait rien de facile. Ce fut la voix de son fils qui le sorti de ses pensées.

_ **« Euh... papa ? Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mais tu m'étouffe là. »** prononça Harry.

Sev' sourit et relâcha son fils. Harry soupira de soulagement et rendit son sourire à son père, puis il le suivit jusqu'à la table où il reconnut son grand-père. S'installant à table, le petit elfe se retrouva entre son père et une magnifique elfe aux longs cheveux noir, qui était placée aux cotés de deux autres elfes se ressemblant. Sev' prit la parole et présenta son fils.

__ « Ada, permettez-moi de vous représenter mon fils, Fëanáro aussi appelé Harry. 'Ry je te présente mon père, le seigneur Elrond, donc ton grand-père. »_ annonça-t-il à son fils. Severus fit les présentations dans la langue des elfes, toutefois Harry ne vit pas la différence. Il la comprit sans mal, de la même façon, qu'il comprenait le fourchelangue.

__ « Ravi de vous rencontrer, grand-père. »_ répondit Harry sans s'apercevoir qu'il utilisait le même langage.

__ « A ta droite se trouve ta tante, Arwen, et tes deux oncles, Elledan et Elrohir. »_ dit Severus en montrant les personnes à la droite de Harry, _« Frères et sœur , je vous présente votre neveu. » _termina-t-il.

Le repas commença peu après, Harry se tendit quelques instants, pensant que Rems n'était pas accepté au sein de sa nouvelle famille. Severus posa sa main droite sur la cuisse de son fils, pour l'apaiser. Il se pencha et lui apprit que Remus s'était présenté à son arrivée. Une fois finis, ils se rendirent au conseil dirigé par Elronde. Chacun pris place et Harry se retrouva entre son père et Remus.

Soulagé d'être entre ses 'pères', il jeta un coup d'œil aux participants du conseil. Outre Elrond, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodon, Remus, son père et lui, il y avait un humain blond, plusieurs elfes et des hobbits plus grands et plus poilus que Frodon. Elrond voyant l'air curieux de son petit-fils lui dit :

__ « Ceci, mon enfant est un nain. »_ annonça le seigneur elfique.

__ « Oh ! Merci, grand-père »_ souria le petit elfe.

Aragorn était heureux qu'Harry et ses 'pères' soient là, ayant vu les pouvoirs du plus jeune des elfes et la transformation du loup. Il les savait puissants et aussi étrangement sages, surtout pour un garçon de l'âge d'Harry. Gandalf espérait que ces nouvelles connaissances les accompagneraient, leurs pouvoirs pourraient sauver la Terre du Milieu.

Frodon, était ravi qu'Harry soit là, sa rencontre avec lui avait été étrange mais il se sentait bien avec le jeune elfe près de lui.

Elrond se leva et commença le conseil***** par ces mots :

**_ « É****trangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répond****re à combattre la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque r****ace est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. »** déclara-t-il la mine grave.

Il se tourna vers Frodon et conclue en montrant un socle en pierre:

**_ « Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon. »**

Frodon lança un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se lever et de déposer l'anneau doré sur le socle puis de retourner s'asseoir. Harry frissonna de dégoût tandis que Remus laissa sortir un grondement sourd de sa gorge devant le bel anneau. Il ne put retenir une phrase:

**_ « Il s****uinte le mal. » **déclara simplement Remus sous l'approbation de son amant et les tremblements de Harry.

**_ « En effet, maître loup. Ceci est l'Anneau Unique qui a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. »** répondit Elrond en se tournant vers le laguz avant d'être intrigué par son petit-fils.

**_ « Est-ce normal qu'un anneau possède une voix ? »** demanda Harry un peu surpris d'entendre une voix rauque venant de l'anneau.

**_ « Tu entends ce qu'il dit ? Est-ce que tu le comprends aussi? »** demanda Gandalf, curieux alors que les autres le regardaient avec stupeur et inquiétude pour son père.

**_ « Euh... oui enfin non, je ne comprends pas vraiment, je n'arrive que à traduire**** des 'oume' et des 'haches'. Je ne connais pas ce langage mais je sais une chose, c'est que cette langue doit être maudite. » **répondit le jeune elfe en se tassant sur sa chaise, réalisant qu'il faisait encore quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire.

Frodon sourit légèrement devant la timidité du jeune elfe, tandis que Gandalf lui répondit :

_**_**_** « C'est le parlé noir du Mordor. Langage qui peut être entendu dans toutes les régions ouest.» **annonça gravement le vieux mage en se tournant vers le conseil. Puis une voix capta l'attention de tout le monde :

**_ « Cet**** anneau est un don. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? » **s'exclama l'humain.

**_ « Un don ? Ce truc ? » **s'exclama Harry en pointant l'anneau du doigt. Devant l'acquiescement de l'homme, il reprit avec force :

**« Mais vous êtes atteint ou quoi?**** Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais lorsque l'on ne tient pas l'alcool, il vaut mieux boire de l'eau. Cet anneau a sa propre volonté, il n'en a rien à faire d'un humain de bas étage tel que vous. Il utilise et jette toute personne assez crédule pour le convoiter. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est rejoindre la main ****de son maître et il y parviendra facilement s'il tombe entre vos mains. »** lança Harry alors que Frodon tentait de retenir son hilarité, qu'Aragorn se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas se laisser aller à rire tandis que son père et Remus, eux ne cachaient pas leurs fiertés devant la tirade du plus jeune. De même, Elrond était heureux de voir son petit-fils aussi intelligent et sachant reconnaître le mal.

L'homme, légèrement humilié, se tourna vers le jeune elfe, l'air furieux et cracha :

**_ « Qu'en sait un gamin elfe qui n'a pas vécu la moitié d'une vie d'homme ? »** lança-t-il avec suffisance.

Remus grondait devant cet homme qui osait menacer son louveteau et Severus allait sortir une réplique bien sentie quand son fils l'interrompit :

_**_ **_**«OK alors lui je me le fais. »**murmura Harry avant de reprendre,** « Le gamin en question n'a peut-être que dix-huit ans, mais il a mené une gurre à terme tout en sachant qu'il avait peu de chance de vivre assez longtemps pour souffler ses vingt bougies. En particulier lorsque son adversaire était un sorcier confirme ****avec soixante-cinq ans d'expérience en pure magie noire alors que moi du haut de mes dix-huit années, je n'en avais que sept et pas forcément en sorts noir. Alors quand je voudrais l'avis d'un moldu ne connaissant pas la Vraie magie, je vous sonnerez. ****Ainsi je peux vous affirmer que cette 'chose' est tellement noire que le ****nexus en paraîtrait lumineux. Alors quand on n'y connaît rien en magie noire, on se tait ! » **cracha Harry.

Tous observaient, médusés, le jeune elfe clouer le bec de Boromir, fils de Denethor quand Frodon demanda :

**_ « Ça veut dire quoi moldu ? Et c'est quoi le nexus? » **dit-il avec une drôle de tête, détendant légèrement l'atmosphère.

**_ « Un moldu est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoirs ****magiques. »** répondit rapidement Remus en lançant un regard noir vers le gondorien.

_** « On pourrait aussi rajouter, qui n'a pas de jugeote ! Quand au nexus, il s'agit d'une entité appartenant aux ténèbres et capable d'engloutir toute lumière.»** acheva Severus en regardant bien Boromir.

Boromir serra le poing et grimaça de colère mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, Gandalf s'exclama :

**_ « Harry a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique et doit être détruit. » **argumenta-t-il.

**_ « Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ! »** s'écria l'un des nains qui, se leva d'un bond, prit sa hache et l'abattit avec violence sur ' l'inoffensive' rondelle dorée.

La hache explosa en mille morceaux alors que Frodon et Harry sursautaient violemment. Severus fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le calmer. Gandalf se pencha sur Frodon pour l'intimer au calme. Le rôdeur lui fit un sourire tandis qu'Elrond expliquait au nain, qui avait été projeté à terre et qui était relevé par ses semblables, pourquoi sa hache était en pièces alors que l'anneau était intacte :

**_ « L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyens en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que l****à qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. Cette tâche revient à l'un de vous. » **déclara-t-il avec un sourire indulgent.

Le silence fut assourdissant jusqu'à ce que Boromir fasse preuve de sagesse et dise :

**_ « O****n n'entre pas si facilement au Mordor. Ses Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs. En ces lieux il y**** a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil**** est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie. »** acheva-t-il en élevant la voix.

L'un des elfes blonds, venant de la Forêt Noire de ce qu'avait compris Harry, se leva et rétorqua rapidement :

**_ « N'avez-vous point entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit-être détruit. »** Mais il fut interrompu avant de pouvoir continuer :

**_ « Et je suppose que vous croyez être cel****ui qui doit le faire ? »** cracha Gimli avec hargne.

**_ « Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ? » **s'écria Boromir en se levant.

**_ « Je préfère mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! »** hurla Gimli.

Devant un Harry incrédule, un Severus agacé et un Remus mort de rire, tous les participants se mirent à se hurler dessus, même Gandalf se leva pour se chamailler avec Boromir. Les seuls qui restèrent assis furent Elrond qui avait l'air dépassé par les événements, Aragorn, lui, attendait que les autres se calment et Frodon qui regardait fixement l'Anneau. Harry, surpris par ce comportement, regarda l'Anneau Unique et entendit de nouveau cette voix maléfique et mauvaise psalmodier : « _Ash nazg durbatulûk, __ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg __thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. _» Il comprit rapidement que l'Anneau utilisait son pouvoir pour amplifier la fureur des membres du conseil, et il vit avec stupéfaction des flammeset des runes inconnues envahir la tranche de l'Anneau. Il se décida rapidement et rugit, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

**_ « EXITIUM (2) ! » **cria-t-il avec force la main tendue vers l'anneau.

Un rayon bleu foncé, presque noir, jaillit de la main d'Harry et se précipita sur l'Anneau. L'explosion, fut d'une telle puissance, qu'un souffle d'éclats mêlés de marbre et de granite projeta les participants du conseil, sur le sol, peu importe leur position juste avant. Seuls Severus et Remus restèrent à leur place, grâce à leur sort de protection invoqué, grâce à leurs réflexes acquis par la guerre, mais également Elrond, qui avait obtenu la protection de son fils. Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, laissant ainsi une vue dégagée sur la place, ils découvrirent un cratère à la place du socle et du sol, l'anneau demeurant malheureusement intact au fond. Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui serrait les poings, puis souffla :

**_ « Ça n'a servi à rien, mais, par Salazar, que ça soulage. » **puis il offrit un sourire aux autres qui le regardaient avec terreur. S'en fut trop pour Remus qui éclata de rire devant la mine pâle de ceux ne connaissant pas la magie de destruction.

Tandis que Remus riait aux éclats et que les autres membres du conseil se remettaient de leurs émotions Severus se leva et gronda son enfant en lui rappelant qu'utiliser un sortilège de cette ampleur alors que son capital magique n'est pas complet est incomplet, pouvait être s'avérer très dangereux. L'elfe blond, qui s'était levé précédemment face à Boromir, passa son regard sur le cratère puis sur le petit elfe qui se faisait réprimander, et ressentit une drôle de sensation.

Frodon, lui, eut un sourire tremblant, mais cette ébauche de puissance le fit réfléchir, et ce fut, dans le silence, qu'il s'exclama :

**_ « Je vais le faire ! Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. » **dit-il, sûr de lui.

Il devint timide en voyant tous les regards converger vers lui et continua :

**_ « Bien que... je ne connaisse pas le moyen. » **avoua-t-il, penaud.

**_ « Je vais vous aider à por****ter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. »** lui dit Gandalf avec un sourire fier en se plaçant derrière lui.

Aragorn se leva enfin, avança vers lui, puis s'agenouilla et lui dit :

**_ « Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous ****protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre. »**

Gandalf avec un grand sourire fit un clin d'œil discret à Elrond tandis qu'Aragorn se plaçait derrière Frodon comme pour le protéger. L'elfe qui s'était enguirlandé avec Gimli s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

**_ « ****Et mon arc est vôtre. » **dit-il en se plaçant près d'Aragorn tout en jetant un œil appréciateur au jeune elfe brun.

**_ « Ainsi que ma hache ! » **lança Gimli en se plaçant à côté de l'elfe avec un air bougon.

Boromir s'avança lentement et dit en allant se placer à côté de tout ce petit monde :

**_ « Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté de ce Conseil, alors le Gondor se joindra à vous. » **dit-il avec un regard furieux.

Harry se leva et s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

**_ « Je te jur****e Frodon que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te permettre d'accomplir cette tâche avec facilité. Dans la mesure où mon père me le permet. » **rajouta Harry devant le regard noir de son père.

Frodon soulagé qu'Harry vienne avec eux pouffa de rire, tandis que le jeune elfe se plaça à côté de Gandalf. Severus voyant ceci, se leva et déclara :

**_ « Sachant que ton coté gryffondor risque encore de faire ses preuves et que ton don**** à t'****attirer des ennuis est toujours actif, tu peux être sûr, Harry, que j****e ne vais pas te lâcher de sitôt et prendre le ****risque de te perdre, toi aussi. » **siffla Sev' en se plaçant derrière son fils. Remus sourit et se plaça aux côtés de son amant car pour lui, il était impensable de se séparer de sa meute. Alors que Elrond allait reprendre :

**_ « Hey ! Monsieur ****Frod****on n'ira nulle part sans moi ! » **s'exclama Sam en jaillissant de derrière des pots de fleurs en faisant sursauter le sévère Elrond. Le seigneur d'Imladris lança :

**_ « Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous**** sépare****r et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non. »**

Brusquement Merry et Pippin quittèrent les murs qui les protégeaient et se précipitèrent vers Frodon en s'écriant :

**_ « Nous venons aussi. Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attaché ****dans un sac pour nous en empêcher.. » **lança-t-il joyeusement en se plaçant près de son cousin.

**_ « Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de... mission,... quête,... chose ? » **s'exclama Pippin ne trouvant plus de mots.

**_ « Alors**** ça te met hors course Pippin ! »** chuchota Merry.

Le seigneur Elrond lâcha un soupir devant les propos du hobbit roux, jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui se pincer l'arête du nez, avant de déclarer solennellement :

**_ « Douze compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi****. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau. »** s'exclama-t-il.

Pippin tout content de faire quelque chose de grand, lança pour la plus grande stupeur de tous :

**_ « Chouette ! Où est-que l'on va ? » **questionna-t-il.

Sev' se prit le nez en pince, en marmonnant que ce hobbit ferait un parfait gryffondor, tandis qu'Harry et Remus rigolaient et que Merry grondait son cousin, les joues rouge d'embarras. Puis Elronde se souvint de demander à Remus d'expliquer sa condition aux autres membres de la communauté pour plus de facilité en cas de rencontre avec d'autres laguz :

_ **« Je ne pense pas que l'on rencontrera des gens de mon espèce, » **commença Remus en secouant la tête,** « mais je veux bien vous expliquer les grandes lignes. ****Il ****faut que vous compreniez que les laguz sont une espèce particulière, des êtres mi-humains, mi-animaux. Il existe donc différentes combinaisons : des hommes-félins_ en particuliers des chats et tigres_, des hommes-oiseaux _ notamment faucons, corbeaux et hérons_ , des hommes****-dragons et des hommes-lupins dont je fais parti. Ces alliances offrent deux formes à notre espèce : une humaine, qui nous rend particulièrement vulnérables, bien que je possède un avantage grâce à mes connaissances en magie, et la seconde, animale, qui fait d****e nous de puissants combattants. ****» **expliqua Remus.

**_ « Malgré leur force physique développée, chaque espèce de Laguz a un point faible magique : les félins et les lupins sont sensibles à la magie du feu, les ailés sont sensibles à la magie du vent en plu****s des flèches, et les dragons sont sensibles à la magie de la foudre.**

**Voilà je pense avoir tout dit... » **finit Remus. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, puis il se frappa le front. **« Ah non c'est vrai. Normalement les laguz ne peuvent prendre leur for****me animale que pendant un temps limité sauf exception. Certains d'entre nous possèdent ce que l'on nomme **_**'Le cœur sauvage', **_**cela permet à son possesseur de garder son apparence animale autant de temps qu'il le souhaite. Et avant que vous ne posiez la quest****ion, ****oui je fais parti de cette catégorie. » **termina Remus avec le sourire. Une fois les explications enregistrées, les membres du conseil se levèrent et quittèrent la salle par petit groupe.

C'est à ce moment que Frodon, se souvenant d'un fait, demanda à Harry qui commençait à quitter la salle du conseil :

**_ « Harry ? ».**

**_ « Oui, Frodon ? »** demanda Harry en continuant à avancer vers les appartements de son père où il possédait sa propre chambre.

**_ « Pourquoi ton père a fait allusion à**** ton coté gryffondor? Ça veut dire quoi ? » **questionna-t-il.

**_ « Il a fait référence à la maison dans laquelle j'ai fait mes études ****et qui est la principale maison adversaire à la sienne.**** Les gryffondors sont connus pour agir sans réfléchir, au ****contraire des serpentards.»** précisa Harry devant l'air ahuri de Frodon.

**_ « Oh ! »** s'exclama celui-ci en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus qui suivait en compagnie de Remus.

Frodon écouta avec stupéfaction, puis quand Harry pénétra dans la chambre avec ses 'pères' afin de se préparer au départ le lendemain, le hobbit rejoignit son oncle Bilbon qui lui donna une cotte de mailles en mithril et une petite épée créée à Gondolin, Dard. Cependant, quand Frodon retira sa veste pour mettre la cotte de maille, Bilbon vit la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait l'Anneau et l'attraction de l'objet maléfique refit des siennes. Le vieux hobbit se précipita sur lui et Frodon recula vivement ce qui donna à Bilbon le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Frodon vit son oncle se mettre à pleurer, rongé par la culpabilité pour avoir mis l'Anneau entre les mains du plus jeune.

Le lendemain, tous se tinrent devant l'entrée d'Imladris observant Elrond qui leur donnait les derniers conseils. Tous les écoutaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

**_ « Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adie****u. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédic****tion des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne. »** annonça Elronde avec un regard sérieux

Il salua avec respect la petite troupe composée de Bill le poney emprunté pour une durée indéterminée par Aragorn, des quatre hobbits, de Boromir, de Gimli, de Legolas, de Gandalf, d'Aragorn, de Remus, de son fils et son petit-fils qu'il venait de retrouver et dont il devait déjà se séparer. Le vieux magicien regarda vers Frodon et lui dit :

**_ « La Communauté attend le porteur de l'Anneau. »**

Frodon regarda autour de lui afin de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire, puis il se plaça devant tandis que tous les autres étaient prêts à le suivre. Il se mit à avancer vers l'extérieur, immédiatement suivit par Gandalf. Ignorant la direction à prendre, il demanda discrètement au mage :

**_ « Le Mordor, Gandalf, c'est à gauche ou à droite ? »** chuchota-t-il.

**_ « A gauche. »** répondit le mage avec le sourire.

Harry prit une grande respiration en se rendant compte que son voyage commençait. Il allait combattre encore une fois. L'anxiété qui lui pesait dans l'estomac s'allégea grâce à la présence de ses pères, toutefois, il ne pouvait ignorer la tension qui régnait entre les différents participants. Cette situation risquerait de devenir bientôt dérangeante, si elle demeurait. Il décida donc d'apaiser les distensions, grâce à l'héritage des Maraudeurs. Ils s'engageaient sur le chemin qui les emmènerait vers la Trouée du Rohan, lorsqu'il y eut un léger changement dans l'ordre des marcheurs. Gandalf était en tête, suivit de Frodon, Legolas, Merry et Pippin qui discutaient avec Gimli, Boromir, une jeune panthère noire, Sam et Aragorn, qui tiraient un poney terrorisé par le félin, devant un Remus cachant son rire et un Severus levant les yeux au ciel. Le rôdeur, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, s'écria :

**_ « Harry ****! »** cria le dunadan croyant le jeune elfe disparu.

A ce signal, le jeune fauve se jeta sur Boromir en laissant sur le guerrier une bonne dose de bave, de la même façon que Crocdur, le chien de Hagrid' avec lui. Ensuite, il fila près de ses pères et reprit forme humaine avec un air innocent sur son visage sous l'air stupéfié de la communauté sauf deux personnes : Severus et Remus. Gandalf tourna la tête et vit Boromir pousser des exclamations de dégoût en tentant de se débarrasser de la bave. Le vieux mage continua à marcher en pouffant de rire sous le mauvais coup du jeune elfe. Boromir, outré hurla :

**_ « GAMIN ! ESPÈCE DE SALE ELFE FÉLON! »** lança le gondorien.

**_ « Allons Boromir, maintenant, ****vous êtes sûr de ne pas être décoiffé facilement. D'ailleurs, vous me rappelais un serpentard que j'ai connu et qui devait sans doute utiliser un pot de gel chaque matin. »** s'esclaffa Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus qui lui sourit en retour.

**_ « GRAAAAAAAAA ! Je vais en faire une descente de lit. »** ragea l'humain.

Boromin se lança à la poursuite de plaisantin, puis brusquement, Harry se transforma en un magnifique poulain doré. Sa robe rendait le soleil jaune, sa corne était d'argent avec une rainure d'or, de même que ses sabots. Il était superbe. Mais malgré sa beauté, Boromir n'oublia pas pour autant le mauvais coup qu'il venait de subir, il devait en profiter maintenant ! Il réussit à bondir sur le dos du poulain qui, sous le poids de l'adulte, céda et se retrouva à la merci du gondorien. Avec un sourire sadique, Boromir s'apprêtait à se venger lorsqu'il fut bousculé par une autre sorte de grand cheval, d'un noir qui semblait absorber la lumière. Sa crinière, noire également mais parcourue de reflets rouges, paraissait être sans arrêt en mouvement, volant, suivant un vent inexistant. Ses oreilles étaient en pointe et ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge démoniaque. Son apparence dangereuse était confirmée par la présence de crocs et d'une corne ébène. Celui-ci se plaça devant le poulain et l'aida à se relever d'un coup de museau. Gandalf les rappela à l'ordre, dans l'intention de les remettre en chemin :

**_ « Les enfants, on**** repart. »** dit-il tranquillement.

Harry se releva avec l'aide de son père, puis trottina joyeusement vers le vieux magicien en compagnie de l'étalon noir. Legolas se plaça près des magnifiques équidés. Il reprit la marche, pensant faire un bout de chemin avec les animaux, mais il fut surpris de voir Harry et Severus reprendre leur forme humaine. Intrigué par leur forme, il leur demanda :

**_ « Jeune Harry, en quoi étiez-vous transformer ? »** questionna le prince blond.

_**_ **_**« Je me suis transformé en une licorne, Legolas. Et ****avant j'étais un smilodeau (3). »** répondit calmement le jeune elfe.

_**_ **_**« Une licorne ? C'est quoi ? » **demanda Pippin tandis que les autres écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention, intrigués par une telle beauté de la nature.

**_ « Les licornes sont, dans notre monde, la représentation de la pureté et de l'innocence. Elles so****nt, au même titre que les dragons ou les phœnix, des créatures dotées d'une grande intelligence et de puissants pouvoirs. Généralement elles sont blanches à l'âge adulte, seuls les poulains 'innocents' ont une robe dorée qu'ils perdent lors de leu****rs premières unions.** **Pour se transformer en licorne, il faut que l'âme et le cœur du sorcier aient la pureté d'un diamant. Dernièrement, seul Merlin avait réussi cet exploit, et ce après des années d'effort. Il était considéré comme le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. ****Enfin, jusqu'à la naissance d'Harry. »** annonça Severus d'un ton professoral.

**_ « Pour ma part, ****je suis un youma, une sorte de cheval démoniaque. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que mon âme soit noire. Ce sont simplement les choix que j'ai été contraint ****de prendre dans le passé, qui me permettent cette métamorphose.»** termina Severus en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

**_ « Harry, tu crois que l'on pourrait devenir des animaux ? » **demanda Pippin les yeux pleins d'étoiles s'imaginant déjà prendre la forme d'un grand animal.

**_ « Pour toi ça doit pas être compliquer. Avec tes manières à table, il te suffit d'un peu de boue****, et tu ressembleras vraiment à un cochon. » **répondit Merry en tentant de ne pas exploser de rire.

**_ « Merryyy. »** se plaignit Pippin alors que les autres s'esclaffaient bruyamment.

**_ « Bien que l'image est drôle, je ne pense pas que vous pourriez y arriver Pippin. La transformation exige de grands p****ouvoirs magiques pour réussir ainsi que de beaucoup de temps et de volonté. De plus, elle**** n'est pas sans danger. Tu peux rester toute ta vie sous une forme de semi-animal si tu t'y prends mal. Notre gouvernement a mis e****n place une formation particulière pour y parvenir, de nombreux sorciers avaient, avant son intervention, subit des dommages. Des hommes sont devenus mi humain / mi animaux, l'un a conservé une queue, un museau et des oreilles de renard, ainsi qu'une peau ****rouge, un autre est devenu fou après avoir été chassé par sa femme, lorsque sa transformation en araignée a échouée..» **expliqua gentiment Remus.

Pippin en entendant les explications comprit la dangerosité de la transformation et abandonna l'idée de devenir un animal. De toute façon, il était très bien, comme il l'était !

Durant l'explication, la cadence avait ralentie. Chacun étant curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cette étonnante forme de magie. Lorsque la curiosité de chacun fut remplie, tout du moins pour l'instant, la communauté de l'Anneau repris sa route.

Ainsi commença la longue quête de La Communauté de l'Anneau.

_A suivre..._

_(1) Fëanáro = esprit du feu_

_(2) Exitium = destruction en latin_

_(3) Smilodeau = petit d'un smilodon, autrement dit un très très gros chaton (^.^)_

_Voilà un chapit__re un peu plus long où to__ut se __met en place. Laissez des reviews (^_^)_

_A bientôt pour la suite bye bye_

**_Encore pardon pour la ressemblance fortuite, dites moi si mon chapitre est encore trop ressemblant._**

_***Comme vous le remarquerez sans doute, pendant le conseil d'Elronde beaucoup de répliques sont sorties du livre de J.R.R T.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^). Merci pour les courageux qui ont laissé une review et pour tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. Merci à vous. Je __remercie aussi ma bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction. Attention ce chapitre a un petit passage hot._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions. Enjoy ^^_

_Clin d'œil à MiniNuri :__ tu l'attendais alors le voilà qui débarque et qui sauve la peau de Ryry j'ai nommé le grand, le beau, le magnifique loup noir : Volug !_

Titre : Retour à la maison

Base : Cross-over Harry Potter et Lord of the Rings

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Severus/Remus, Légolas/Harry et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, Sirius est bien mort de même que les jumeaux et leurs deux grands frères mais Dumbledore est vivant. Le concept des Laguz de même que les personnages du jeu Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Résumé : A peine Harry eut-il de se remettre de son combat contre le Lord noir, qu'il découvre que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai est un mensonge : James Potter n'est pas son père, mais Severus Snape. Son entourage ne lui est pas aussi fidèle que les apparences le faisaient penser. Sans avoir le temps de prendre conscience des conséquences de ses révélations, la trahison d'une de ses personnes pousse Severus, à retourner dans son monde natal, emmenant son fils et son amant. Harry va alors découvrir son histoire, les membres de sa famille… La sécurité tant recherchée leur sera-t-elle assurée pour autant ?

**_ « Dial****ogue »,**

__ « Elfique »,_

_**_ « Fourchelangue »,**_

_**_ § Langue ancienne utilisée par les laguz §**_

Retour à la maison :

_Chapitre 4 :_

Voilà dix jours que la Communauté était partie de Fondcombe. Gandalf menait la troupe secondé par Severus, en particulier pour canaliser l'énergie de son fils et surtout ses bêtises. En effet pendant le trajet, chaque membre avait expérimenté une métamorphose. Ainsi, Gandalf s'était retrouvé vêtu d'une robe de moine, représentant sa sagesse d'après Harry. Gimli, lui, s'était retrouvé en costume d'écolière à barbe, ce qui avait bien fait rire l'elfe. Merry et Pippin, eux, étaient vêtus respectivement d'un costume de marin et celui d'un bagnard. Concernant la transformation de Légolas, l'elfe blond eut droit à la panoplie d'un roi anglais avec couronne et sceptre onéreux en prime sans oublier la longue cape d'apparat. Sam se retrouva en cuistot et Frodon en érudit avec de petites lunettes sur le nez. Aragorn devint l'espace de quelques instants, un troubadour chantant horriblement faux. Quant à Boromir, il se retrouva en tenue de surfeur, planche intégrée dans un environnement où l'air était frais. Seuls Severus et Remus y échappèrent, Harry ne voulant pas connaître les foudres de son père. Depuis, Harry restait près de son père ou sous la surveillance de Remus quand celui-ci ne jouait pas les éclaireurs.

L'heure approchant de midi, le groupe décida d'une halte pour bivouaquer. Sam se mit de suite aux 'fourneaux' tandis que Merry et Pippin prenaient des cours d'escrime auprès de Boromir et Aragorn. Boromir, tout content de servir à autre chose qu'à amuser la galerie, montra quelques bottes aux hobbits et Harry fronça les yeux en disant à son père qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout la technique de combat. Severus acquiesça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le gondorien, ayant entendu l'énième critique de l'elfe, qu'il pensait trop juvénile pour avoir une quelconque connaissance des techniques de combat, lui lança un défi. Pensant que ce dernier ferait tout pour ne pas le relever.

**_ « Le petit prince ****des elfes se croit-il meilleur combattant qu'un prince guerrier ? »** se moqua-t-il.

**_« Etes-vous sur de vouloir le savoir ? Voulez-vous à ce point faire connaissance avec le sol ? »** grogna Harry qui n'appréciait pas le ton narquois de l'homme. Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'acharner sur lui mais quand même.

N'aimant pas l'insolence de l'enfant, le fils de l'intendant du Gondor l'intima d'un geste à venir et Harry, qui après avoir demandé la permission, se leva très lentement et invoqua son épée :

**_ « Oh douce flamme écarlate. Toi qui veille sur mes pas, réveille-toi et prend forme ! Hi-en* ! » **cria Harry en levant sa paume droite vers le ciel. Dans un tourbillon flamboyant, un sabre dans un étui doré apparu dans la main d'Harry. Il plaça le fourreau à sa ceinture et dégaina le sabre.

Il salua le fils du Gondor, qui le regarda faire, étonné et se mit en position de bataille. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent, puis Boromir chargea. Harry prit appui sur un rocher, fit un salto par-dessus Boromir se plaçant ainsi dans son dos. Puis d'un coup de pied retourné magistral, il l'envoya contre le dit roc avant de charger à son tour. L'humain, trop sonné de sa rencontre avec la roche, ne réagit pas assez vite et se retrouva avec la lame du sabre sous la gorge. Le visage du jeune elfe était totalement insondable. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent : les hobbits étaient en totale admiration. En réalité, l'ensemble des membres de la communauté contemplait avec engouement la performance du jeune elfe, bien que les plus vieux ne le fassent avec discrétion. Aragorn remarqua, la lueur de fierté dans les yeux de Severus qui, pourtant restait impassible au niveau extérieur. Legolas quand à lui jetait un regard brûlant vers le jeune elfe qui ne s'aperçut de rien. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Remus. Le laguz décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant mais de garder un œil sur le prince de la Forêt Noire.

**_ « Eh bien ! C'était une**** très belle démonstration, jeune Harry. »** le félicita Aragorn. Harry se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ « Ah bon ? Pourtant je n'ai pratiquement rien fait ! C'est à peine si j'ai pu m'échauffer. »** rétorqua le jeune elfe.

**_ « Harry ! Tu vas me ****faire le plaisir de simplement dire 'merci'. »** déclara Severus.

Le jeune elfe se rembrunit mais fit ce que son père voulait pendant que Remus aidait Boromir à se relever :

**_ « Ne lui en voulez pas trop, je vous ****prie. Ha****rry connaît la guerre depuis ses onze ans, et c****haque année il a dû affronter un mage noir plus expérimenté que lui. Pour vivre, Harry a subi un entraînement draconien. »** expliqua gentiment Remus.

À ce moment-là, Sam s'écria :

**_ « Le repas est près ! »** avec le sourire.

Chacun partit prendre une part et se mit à manger. Une fois son repas fini, Harry observa ses compagnons de route et s'approcha de Boromir qui venait de finir lui aussi. Le gondorien lui adressa un regard méfiant.

**_ « Je suis navré de mon insolence envers vous et vous prie de m'excuser si ****mes blagues vous ont offensé. Comme vous avez dû le voir, je suis plutôt impulsif mais pas méchant enfin ça dépend avec qui mais... »** s'embrouilla Harry avant de se faire couper pas un rire grave.

**_ « Excuses acceptées, petit elfe. »** ria Boromir en mettant une grande tape dans le dos du plus jeune qui eut le souffle coupé.

Un silence paisible tomba, accueillant la fin du repas jusqu'à ce que Frodon fasse remarquer qu'un point rouge se dirigeait vers eux. Legolas plissa les yeux.

**_ « Cela ressemble à un o****iseau, cependant je n'en ai jamais vu de tel jusqu'à lors. » **annonça-t-il avant que Harry ne le rejoigne et scrute aussi l'horizon. Il observa attentivement puis un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

_** « Fumseck ! »** s'écria-t-il tandis que l'oiseau apparaissait enfin devant eux.

L'oiseau chanta un trille avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Tous les membres de la communauté à l'exception des deux sorciers, furent éblouis par la beauté de l'animal. Pendant qu'Harry discutait avec l'oiseau, Remus redevint le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ **« L'oiseau ici présent, se nomme Fumseck, il s'agit d'un phénix. Dans notre monde, le Phénix est lié au feu créateur et destructeur. Il prend son nom actuel de son plumage rouge. "Phénicée" signif****ie rouge, pourpre. Les particularités du Phénix sont plutôt simples : il renaît sans cesse de ses cendres. ****Tous les cinq cent ans environ, il construit un nid au creux d'un palmier ou d'un chêne vert avec de petites brindilles parfumées à la myrrhe, cannel****le et au nard. Il y met ensuite le feu et s'y jette. Le premier jour, il tombe en cendres, le second, un ver apparaît et le troisième, il est de nouveau lui-même : un sublime oiseau étincelant. Non seulement, c'est une créature possédant une grande sagesse****, mais en plus le phénix détient des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Ses larmes peuvent guérir n'importe quelle blessure ou presque. Il peut aussi transporter des poids supérieurs à lui et est un combattant hargneux quand il s'agit de défendre son territoire et**** sa famille. »** termina le laguz avec un sourire alors que tous le regardaient éberlués.

_ **« Ben quoi ? »** questionna le loup.

**_ « Euh, Rem' te vexe pas mais...tu viens de parler exactement comme Hermione quand elle nous faisait la leçon à Ron et moi. »** dit Harry en esquissant une grimace au souvenir de ses ex-meilleurs amis.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le groupe jusqu'à ce que Gimli remarque un nuage noir allant drôlement vite et contre le vent se dirigeant vers eux. Legolas replissa les yeux.

**_ « Malheur,**** ce sont des Crébins du pays de Din ! »** s'exclama-t-il.

Apparemment ça devait être de sales bestioles puisque Gandalf ordonna à tout le monde de se cacher. Severus attrapa Harry par la taille et trouva un abri sous une roche avec lui et Fumseck qui était sur l'épaule de son maître. L'animal fit part de son mécontentement par un chant indigné, et Harry dû, littéralement, lui clouer le bec pour le faire taire. Lorsque les Crébins, furent partis ils se relevèrent plus ou moins rapidement et Harry s'excusa auprès de son oiseau tandis que ses pères s'assuraient de leur sécurité. Gandalf avait l'air en proie à une intense réflexion et tous attendirent son jugement.

**_ « C'était les espions de Saruman. Cela veut dire que la route du Sud est surveillée. Il faut ****passer par le col de Caradras. » **expliqua Gandalf en pointant le pic de la montagne enneigée ce qui conforta Harry dans l'idée que cet homme ressemblait de plus en plus à Dumbledore. Un regard à son père lui apprit que celui-ci pensait comme lui.

Très lentement, ils commencèrent l'ascension du col. Les hobbits n'étant pas habitués au froid, ils grelottaient sur place dans leurs capes et s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Seuls lui, ses pères et Légolas ne s'enfonçaient pas dans la neige grâce à leur nature d'elfe. Soudain, Frodon se prit les pieds dans sa cape et tomba en arrière tout en roulant dans la neige. Aragorn voulut le rattraper mais il tomba à son tour dans la neige. Ce fut Remus qui, transformé en loup, rattrapa et releva Frodon. Le jeune hobbit le remercia d'une caresse timide puis remarqua que l'anneau n'était plus à son cou mais dans la main de Boromir.

Severus fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard d'Aragorn qui mit sa main sur son épée.

**_ « Rendez l'anneau à Frodon, Boromir ! »** lui ordonna le rôdeur.

Boromir rapprocha l'anneau de son visage. Il semblait être fasciné comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

**_ « Il est étrange d'éprouver une telle peur à la vue d'une si petite chose. Une si petite chose. »** déclara calmement Boromir.

_ **« Une 'si petite chose' qui fait de vous son esclave. »** ironisa Harry, ce qui eut le don de sortir le gondorien de ses pensées.

Il tendit l'anneau à Frodon qui le lui arracha des mains et le remit autour de son cou. Ils se remirent ensuite en route.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de la montagne, Severus et Remus jetèrent des sorts de réchauffements sur tout le monde qui les remercièrent par un sourire et ils commencèrent à escalader la falaise. Une voix surgit de nulle part faisant frissonner les trois sorciers. En même temps une tempête se déclara.

**_ « J'entends une voix dans le vent, est-ce ****normal ? »** s'enquit Harry, inquiet, en se rapprochant de son père.

Les autres tendirent l'oreille et Gandalf pâlit en découvrant que Saruman tentait de faire s'écrouler la montagne sur eux. Le magicien commença alors à prononcer des paroles dans une langue inconnue mais rien n'y fit. La tempête continua.

**_ « Gandalf, faisons demi-tour et passons par la trouée du Rohan, nous nous arrêterons****ch****ez moi. »** proposa Boromir.

**_ « Non ! La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard ! »** contra Aragorn.

**_ « Gandalf, si on ne peut pas passer par au-dessus de la montagne, passons par en dessous. Utilisons le passage des mines de la Moria. »** déclara fermement Gimli.

_ **« Non Gimli ! Je ne passerais par les mines que si je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! »** déclara le vieux mage et tous se remirent en route.

Tandis que chacun avançait péniblement, Harry se demandait pour quelles raisons Gandalf ne voulait pas aller dans les mines. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, Legolas, qui se trouvait le plus près de lui durant leur progression aisée sur la neige, le plaqua contre la paroi et contre son corps accessoirement. Le jeune elfe rougit intensément au vue de sa proximité avec l'elfe des bois. Ceci dit, la brusque montée de chaleur fut rafraîchie quand des blocs de neige qui leur tombèrent dessus. Une fois l'avalanche passée, il se retrouva couvert de neige. Legolas quant à lui, était allongé entre ses jambes écartées et pliées. D'un point de vue extérieur, la position aurait pu prêter à confusion. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Remus enleva le prince de sur son louveteau. Il grogna en direction de l'elfe plus âgé et aida Harry à se relever. Legolas voyant l'attitude protectrice du loup leva simplement les mains en signe de paix et sourit. Pendant ce temps, Severus, qui, bien que n'ayant pas perdu une miette du spectacle, préféra ne pas intervenir. Il se contenta de se sécher d'un coup de poignet avant de faire de même pour ses camarades et de les réchauffer de la même façon. Remus lui, prit Harry par les épaules et le ramena près de son père tout en observant l'elfe blond pendant que Gandalf écoutait les réprimandes du rôdeur.

**_ « Gand****alf, Saruman ne nous laissera pas tranquilles avant que nous ne soyons mort ! Les hobbits ne tiendront plus très longtemps dans ce froid ! Je vous en conjure, passons par les mines. »** le rabroua Aragorn.

**_ « Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider »** soupira Gandalf, espérant que Frodon ne choisirait pas les mines.

**_ « Nous passerons par les mines. »** trancha Frodon, désireux de partir au sec.

Gandalf hocha la tête défaitiste mais suivit les autres qui faisaient demi-tour. Severus se hissa à sa hauteur laissant son fils totalement rouge près de Remus qui ne cessait d'avada kedavriser du regard Legolas du regard.

**_ « Qu'y a-t-il, dans ces mines, que vous répugnez à vous y engager ? »** questionna le maître des potions.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ****crains quelque chose ? »** tenta d'esquiver le vieux mage.

**_ « Votre être tout entier exprime la répulsion à y aller. De plus j'étais un espion dans mon ancien monde donc je suis devenu doué pour analyser mon environnement, vous avez vous même avouer craindr****e une chose alors que je demandais simplement ce qui vous répugnez. Et n'oubliez pas que tous les elfes sont empathes. »** rétorqua Severus d'une voix calme.

Gandalf soupira un bon coup avant de regarder Severus dans les yeux et de répondre.

**_ « Vous êtes vraiment très impressionnant, je suis certain que votre rôle, dans la guerre de votre ancien monde, n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours. Je le vois à votre comportement sur-protecteur envers l'enfant et le loup. Pour ce qui est des mines, les nains ont creusés trop profondément et je crains ce sur quoi nous risquons ne tombe****r là en dessous. »** lança le vieux mage avec un pauvre sourire.

**_ « Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour avoir de la chance. »** soupira à son tour Severus en suivant le reste du groupe qui redescendait de la montagne.

Quand vint le soir, ils firent une halte près de la forêt. Les hobbits étaient près du feu, Aragorn, Severus et Remus sécurisaient le périmètre tandis que les autres gardaient le campement. Harry partit explorer un peu et dénicha un petit lac. Il porta à son nez, les vêtements qu'il portait, et en déduisit, par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait qu'il avait grand besoin d'une douche après toute cette marche et ces épreuves. Il se déshabilla, ignorant qu'il était épié.

En effet, un charmant elfe blond, caché derrière les buissons, regardait le spectacle les yeux brillants d'envie et une certaine partie de son anatomie en éveil. Le jeune elfe était absolument magnifique, il devait l'admettre. Il détailla alors son bel adonis : de longues jambes fines et blanche**s** aux muscles bandés, une croupe rebondie et appelant à être dominée, des hanches fines, un torse imberbe, de long**s** bras fins, des mains toutes aussi fines et surtout un visage d'ange. Oui c'était ça, l'enfant était tel un ange descendu des cieux, Legolas se fit la promesse de faire de cet ange son compagnon de vie. Il observa encore un moment son ange se laver avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans l'eau à son tour.

Harry soupira d'aise en nageant dans le lac, l'eau lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il repensa alors à un événement s'étant déroulé plus tôt. Bien que cela soit embarrassant, il avait beaucoup aimé être collé à l'elfe blond. Harry avait découvert son homosexualité grâce à Fred et Gorges, ceux-ci avaient été découverts un soir par Harry alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. De peur qu'Harry les dénonce au reste de la famille, ils l'avaient espionné toute une semaine avant de se rendre compte que tous les deux étaient tombés amoureux du survivant. Un soir où Harry avait fait un cauchemar, les jumeaux l'avaient rejoint**s **et lui avaient déclaré leurs amours. Le jeune brun, bien qu'heureux de leur attention se sentit honteux en leur avouant qu'il ignorait tout de la sexualité. Les jumeaux en furent d'autant plus heureux que leur amour ne les repoussait pas et qu'il était encore vierge de tout contact. Les deux frères rassurèrent Harry lui promettant d'aller à son rythme. Malheureusement, deux semaines plus tard, la bataille finale commençait et les jumeaux perdirent la vie en voulant sauver le plus jeune.

Le jeune elfe sortit de ses pensées en sentant un**e** présence près de lui. Il se retourna et se trouva face à un Apollon. Avec un sourire séducteur et des yeux plus brillants que jamais, Legolas s'approcha doucement de son ange, dévoilant sa parfaite nudité ainsi que son sexe dressé aux trois quart sous le clair de lune. Harry rougit et se détourna en sentant son propre membre réagir à la vision du membre plus qu'imposant de l'elfe blond. Il tenta d'imaginer Parkinson nue dans un lit avec Malfoy. Étrangement, la vue de sa Némésis sans vêtements ne fit qu'accentuer la rigidité partielle, il rougit encore plus si possible.

Un souffle sur sa nuque le fit frissonner et sursauter. Il n'avait pas vu le blond se glisser jusque dans son dos. En revanche, il ne put ignorer l'effleurement d'un gland ferme sur ses fesses. Il s'écarta rapidement tout en rougissant et tenta de calmer sa libido en nageant loin de l'elfe. Se sentant toujours comme un volcan, il s'immergea entièrement dans l'eau et sentit ses cheveux caresser son visage. Il remonta à la surface et reprit sa respiration et balaya ses cheveux de sa figure en un mouvement ample de la tête.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il offrait la plus belle vision de sa vie à Legolas, qui bien évidemment ne perdait pas une miette de la vue de son adonis nu, les cheveux mouillés et le corps parsemé de petites gouttelettes de cristal. Il fut hypnotisé par l'une des gouttes longeant sa mâchoire, passant sur sa poitrine ferme et l'un de ses tétons et s'enfouir dans l'eau. Il sentit son membre se durcir encore plus, si cela était possible. En quelques brassées, le blond rejoignit le brun.

Legolas agrippa la nuque d'Harry et joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné et brûlant. Le choc passé, Harry entoura, à son tour, les épaules de son compagnon avec ses bras fins et rapprocha leurs corps en gémissant quand les deux érections se rencontrèrent. Tout en l'embrassant, Legolas les rapprocha de la berge. Harry ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce que ses mains se fassent clouées au sol par la poigne ferme de l'elfe plus âgé, qui le maintenait serré contre lui. La bouche de celui-ci commença alors sa route le long du cou de l'autre laissant une traînée brûlante qui fit gémir le plus jeune. Harry, qui sentait sa respiration devenir haletante par la douce torture que lui infligé le prince, ressentit une vague de panique s'emparer de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ici et surtout de cette manière. Il était encore vierge et franchement même s'il éprouvait de fort sentiments à l'égard du blond, la situation ressemblait un trop à un coup tiré dans le premier venu pour se soulager. Hors, Harry voulait une relation basée sur le partage de sentiment.

Pendant qu'Harry tentait de retrouver la raison, Legolas sentit son self-control partir en vacances à la vue de pure débauche qu'affichait Harry. Celui-ci avait ses mains au-dessus de la tête retenue par l'une des siennes, son visage était rouge, ses yeux embués par le désir et son érection était tendue vers son ventre. De sa main libre, il saisit le membre de plus jeune et y intima un lent va-et-vient qui fit gémir de plus belle Harry.

__ « Dis-moi, Harry, as-tu déjà connu le plaisir que peut offrir le corps d'un homme ? As-tu déjà eu une relation ? »_ questionna le prince d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

__ « Non...hum...je n'ai eu que...ahhh...des plaisirs solitaire...hum. Je suis sorti avec...oh oui...des jumeaux de ma connaissance mais...hum...ils sont morts avant que nous passions le cap. »_ gémit le petit brun.

__ « Tu es donc encore vierge. C'est vraiment magnifique. Acceptes-tu d'être mon compagnon ? »_ redemanda Legolas tout en accélérant son mouvement de poignet.

__ « Ahh...oui je le veux mais...hum...je ne veux pas d'une relation...moins __fort...basée sur le sexe et puis tu...AHHHH ! »_ s'interrompit Harry en sentant une bouche chaude et humide entourer son gland.

Harry qui pensait avoir repris pied pendant la conversation, repartit en un instant dans les limbes du plaisir que lui offrait le prince. Seulement, lorsque un doigt commença à titiller son intimité, Harry reprit ses esprits et il repoussa gentiment mais fermement l'elfe. Celui-ci étonné lança un regard interrogateur au plus jeune.

_ _« Non pas comme ça. Désolé si mon geste t'a v__ex__é mais je... j'ignore tout, des relations sexuelles. Je ne suis sorti avec les jumeaux que deux semaines avant de les perdre donc je ne sais rien et j'ai peur. »_ sanglota le petit brun.

Legolas, conscient, de son erreur prit le jeune elfe dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos afin de calmer ses sanglots.

_ _« Chut mon ange. Ceci ma faute, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Pardonne-moi. »_ dit doucement l'elfe blond en embrassant tendrement le brun. Puis se séparant de son ange, Legolas voulut le rassurer sur ses intentions.

__ « Je suis désolé d'avoir été si impatient mais je dois t'avouer qu'en ta présence mes émotions deviennent plus fortes que ma raison. Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des relations sans lendemain, je dois même dire que je ne comprends p__as les personnes ayant ce comportement. Pour en revenir à nous, je voudrais, si tu acceptes bien sûr, que tu deviennes mon compagnon de vie. Que tu passes ton éternité avec moi jusqu'au Valinor. »_ déclara sérieusement le prince blond avant de reprendre les lèvres de son amour. Celui-ci lui ayant répondu par un sourire valant mille mots.

_ _« Je...Je serai plus que comblé d'être ton compagnon, cependant je dois te mettre en garde : mon père est très à cheval sur les traditions. Tu__ devras donc__ lui faire part de ta cour à mon sujet.__ Mais celui qui sera le plus difficile à convaincre, est Remus. Les laguz sont très pointilleux quand il s'agit de séduction et accouplement. Comme ils n'ont qu'un compagnon de vie, une âme-soeur si tu préfères. Une fois celle-ci reconnue, le dominant du couple fera tout en son pouvoir pour séduire son ou sa compagne. Je sais que c'est étrange, mais chez les laguz c'est le dominé qui, en quelque sorte, décide si oui ou non l'accouplement sera proche ou non. C'est pour ça que la période de séduction est très importante. Rem' m'a expliqué que plus cette période est longue plus le couple aura une longue vie, j'ignore cependant le sens de ces paroles. Pour moi, les âme-soeurs finissent ensemble parce qu'elles s'aiment et se complètent mais il semble y avoir autre chose. »_ annonça le jeune elfe, une fois le baiser rompu.

_ _« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » _termina le prince de la Forêt Noire.

Les deux elfes se séchèrent après ce moment de tendresse et repartirent main dans la main vers le camp. En les voyant arriver, Severus sauta de suite sur son loup pour lui rouler le patin du siècle sous le regard amusé du groupe et surprit quoique ravi de Remus. Harry comprit de suite le pourquoi de ce geste et lâcha la main de son elfe. Legolas regarda Harry puis ses parents et se souvint d'une phrase dite par son ange. Plus que décidé, le prince blond s'avança vers le couple qui se sépara instantanément. Remus l'observa et commença à grogner en sentant l'odeur de son loupiot sur l'adulte. N'en faisant pas cas, Legolas s'avança et s'inclina devant le couple.

_** « Maître Severus, Maître Remus, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous demander humblement le droit de courtiser votre fils. »** annonça l'elfe surprenant tout le monde.

_** « Prince Legolas,**** pour qu'un elfe de votre rang, daigne s'incliner devant nous, hum****bles créatures de ce monde, mon fils doit représenter beaucoup de chose à vos yeux.»** déclara Severus d'un ton sérieux.

_ **« En effet, je ne vous cacherai pas le fait que j'aime votre fils et que je voudrai qu'il soit mon compagnon de vie. » **répondit Legolas.

_** « Bien, je connais bien mon enfant pour savoir qu'il ne s'investirait pas dans une relation pouvant ****lui causer du tort. ****Aussi**_ que les étoiles vous gar__dent !_**» **termina Severus en posant sa main sur l'épaule du prince.

_ **« Personnellement, je ne sais ****rien de vous mais, le courage dont vous venez de faire preuve, vous, fait que je vais vous laissez une chance. Cependant causez le moindre chagrin à mon louveteau et vous pouvez être sûr que les pouvoirs de Sauron ne seront rien face aux miens. »** menaça Remus.

_ **« Merci. Et sachez que je préférerai mourir plutôt que de le voir pleurer. » **termina le blond avant de rejoindre son brun et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans les bras de son elfe blond qui l'embrassa. La marche reprit et les deux couples roucoulaient un peu. A la fin de la soirée, ils arrivèrent face à un mur de pierre. La lune éclaira la roche grise et là, tous virent apparaître des lignes argentés : des écritures d'apparence elfiques se dessinèrent, en premier, devant eux. Puis, une enclume, accompagnée d'un marteau surmonté d'une couronne composée de sept étoiles se dessinèrent sur la paroi. Les derniers rayons firent apparaître, vers le bas du mur deux arbres supportant chacun un croissant de lune. La porte possédait, en son milieu, une unique étoile, de laquelle, de multiples rayons s'échappaient.

**_ « Des runes faites en Ithildïn qui ne**** reflètent**** que la lumière des étoiles et de la Lune. »** annonça Gandalf les yeux rêveurs.

**_ « Que disent les écritures ? » **questionna Frodon.

**_ « Cela dit : Les portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami et entrez. » **éclaira Gandalf.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »** demanda Merry.

**_ « C'est assez clair. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe, les portes s'ou****vriront et vous pourrez entrer. »** déclara le vieux mage.

**_ « Alors il n'y a plus qu'à ouvrir. Qu'attendez-vous Gandalf ? »** demanda Pippin.

**_ « C'est simple, je ne connais pas le mot passe. » **annonça le mage.

**_ « Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? »** demanda Pippin sans se laisser démonter par les sourcils froncés du vieux magicien.

**_ « Cogner les portes avec votre tête Pérégrin Touque. Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de vos questions stupides, je chercherai à trouver la formule d'ouverture.**** » **s'agaça Gandalf en se tournant vers Pippin. **« Auparavant, je connaissais toutes les incantations utilisées dans toutes les langues des hommes, des elfes ou des orcs. » **reprit-il plus calmement.

Il s'avança de nouveau vers le mur, toucha légèrement, de son bâton, l'étoile d'argent qui se trouvait au centre, sous l'emblème de l'enclume et psalmodia diverses formules. Il abandonna au bout d'une dizaine d'essais et se mit à fumer.

Harry s'installa sur une pierre et attendit que le vieux mage ait finit de fumer sa pipe et éventuellement qu'il ait trouvé le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte. Les hobbits s'amusaient à lancer des cailloux dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn les en empêche un peu brutalement pendant que les autres faisaient le guet. Frodon s'avança près de la porte et se souvint des mots.

**_ « C'est une énigme. Parler 'ami' et entrer. Comment dit-on 'ami' en elfique ? »** demanda Frodon d'une petite voix fluette.

**_ « Bellon. »** prononça le vieil homme comme une évidence.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Gimli était en train de fanfaronner sur l'hospitalité des nains.

_** « Chers amis, vous allez pouvoir profiter de l'accueil chaleureux des nains. Imaginez un bon feu, une bonne bière brassée et un gros quartier de viande bien cuit. » **saliva le nain. Il reprit un peu bougon.

_** « Et tout le monde appelle ça une mine. Une min****e ! Non mais est-ce que j'appelle leur maison de paille une étable, moi ! »** grogna Gimli.

Harry resta un peu en retrait, de même que ses pères, se sentant inconfortable à l'ambiance qui régnait à l'intérieur et il eut la confirmation en voyant tous les squelettes entassés et criblés de flèches.

_ **« Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau. » **déclara Boromir en dégainant son épée.

**_ « Des gobelins ! »** déclara Légolas en sortant une flèche d'un squelette puis en bandant son arc.

Soudain un cri, plutôt efféminé, suivi d'un hurlement les alertèrent. Une espèce de calamar géant retenait Harry par la jambe et le secouait dans tous les sens tandis qu'un loup noir tentait de le récupérer. Pendant que Remus mettait les hobbits en sécurité, Severus, une fois le choc passé, invoqua son propre sabre :

_** « Oh lame glacée. Réveille-toi, fait fondre ton manteau de neige et prend forme ! Shogi* ! »** cria-t-il en exécutant les même geste que Harry.

Il se saisit de son arme et coupa le premier tentacule qu'il vit. A terre, Legolas tirait des flèches sur tout ce qui bougeait et Aragorn coupait tout ce que présentait devant lui. Harry lâcha un cri aigu quand il tomba en chute libre et qu'il fut rattrapé par le loup noir. Une fois sûr de sa prise, l'animal se hâta de rejoindre la mine suivit des autres. La bestiole, elle, ne semblait pas décidée à laisser partir sa proie si facilement et les suivit. Légèrement exaspéré, Severus tendit son sabre en direction du monstre, canalisa sa magie dans son arme et lança le sortilège.

**_ « AVADA KEDAVRA ! »** cria-t-il.

Un jet de lumière verte entoura le sabre, puis fila et frappa la créature qui s'effondra sur la porte dans un bruit sourd faisant alors s'écrouler l'entrée, obligeant la communauté à avancer dans le tunnel sombre. Gandalf fit apparaître de la lumière sur le bout de son bâton et Remus laissa une petite boule de feu voler au-dessus de chacun. Puis tous se retournèrent en direction d'Harry qui était toujours tenu par le loup noir. Celui-ci relâcha l'enfant puis le renifla avant de le lécher au visage en battant joyeusement de la queue. C'est à ce moment-là que Remus le reconnut :

_**_ § Volug ? Est-ce bien toi ? § **_s'enquit Remus dans une langue inconnue pour les autres.

Le loup noir arrêta sa tâche qui consistait à nettoyer le jeune elfe et repris forme humaine. Tout comme Remus, il avait les oreilles et la queue de loup mais de couleur noire. Il était seulement vêtu de sandale et d'un pantalon ample. Il possédait de magnifiques tribales sur le bras, le torse et une petite part du visage. À son cou pendait un collier fait de plumes et de crocs.

_ _**§ Ravi de te savoir enfin de retour parmi nous, Petit Frère. §**_ déclara simplement le loup inconnu.

_À suivre..._

_*clin d'œil à T__subasa reservoir chronicle_

_Voilà un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Laissez des r__eviews et à bientôt pour la suite (^_^)_

_Bye Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^). Merci pour les courageux qui ont laissé une review et pour tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. Merci à vous. Je __remercie aussi ma bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction. Désolée pour le retard._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour __vos impressions. Enjoy ^^_

Titre : Retour à la maison

Base : Cross-over Harry Potter et Lord of the Rings

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Severus/Remus, Légolas/Harry, Volug/? et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, Sirius est bien mort de même que les jumeaux et leurs deux grands frères mais Dumbledore est vivant. Le concept des Laguz ne m'appartient pas non plus, pas plus que les persos du jeu FE.

Résumé : A peine Harry eut-il de se remettre de son combat contre le Lord noir, qu'il découvre que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai est un mensonge : James Potter n'est pas son père, mais Severus Snape. Son entourage ne lui est pas aussi fidèle que les apparences le faisaient penser. Sans avoir le temps de prendre conscience des conséquences de ses révélations, la trahison d'une de ses personnes pousse Severus, à retourner dans son monde natal, emmenant son fils et son amant. Harry va alors découvrir son histoire, les membres de sa famille… La sécurité tant recherchée leur sera-t-elle assurée pour autant ?

**_ « Dialogue »,**

__ « Elfique »,_

_**_ « Fourchelangue »,**_

_**_ § Langue ancienne utilisée par les laguz §**_

_Rappel chapitre 4 :_

__ § Volug ? Est-ce bien toi ? § s'enquit Remus dans une langue inconnue pour__ les autres._

_Le loup noir arrêta sa tâche qui consistait à nettoyer le jeune elfe et repris forme humaine. Tout comme Remus, il avait les oreilles et l__a queue de loup mais de couleur noire. Il était seulement vêtu de sandale et d'un pantalon ample. Il poss__édait de magnifiques trib__ales sur le bras, le torse et une petite part du visage. À son cou pendait un collier fait de plumes et de crocs._

__ § Ravi de te savoir enfin de retour parmi nous, Petit Frère. § déclara simplement le loup inconnu._

Retour à la maison :

_Chapitre 5 :_

Dire que la communauté était choquée, aurait été un euphémisme. Personne n'avait compris un seul mot prononcé par Remus et l'inconnu. Severus et Legolas étaient tendus de par la proximité entre le loup noir et Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé trop choqué par les actions du noir. En effet, au moment de la transformation du canidé, l'enfant avait cru pouvoir rejoindre les autres seulement un bras vint entourer ses épaules et il fut collé à un torse inconnu.

_**_ § Mon frère, ne pense pas que je doute de tes attentions, mais je te prierai de bien vouloir relâcher l'enfant avant que son père ne pique un**__**e colère. § **_déclara doucement Remus en désignant Harry, qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres, la situation.

__** § Pour quelle raison ? Il est ton louveteau, bien que ton odeur sur lui soit faible, donc mon neveu. §**_ s'étonna le loup noir. Puis il fronça les sourcils, regarda dans la direction de Severus, passa sur Remus et revint sur Harry et annonça :

_**_ § A moins que tu n'es pas fait le rituel d'adoption du loupiot. Car il n'est pas ton fils légitime, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi au moins que tu as fait le rit**__**uel d'union avec ton compagnon !. §**_ commença-t-il à grogner faisant se tendre Harry qui était, selon lui, trop proche du danger.

Les deux laguz s'observaient, jusqu'à ce que Gimli explose :

_** « Par ma barbe ! J'aimerai bien que l'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ici et qui est cet inconnu que vous semblait connaître, maître loup ! » **ragea le nain posant ainsi la question que toute la communauté avait en tête.

_** « Excusez-moi. Il est vrai que je**** ne vous ai pas présenté. Bien avant toute chose, vous pouvez baisser vos armes, il n'y a rien à craindre de lui. Tu peux te détendre Ry, il ne te fera rien. » **rassura Remus en regardant chaque personne. Mais avant de pouvoir continuer, il fut interrompu par l'étranger :

_** « Je te remercie, petit-frère, mais j'ai une langue et je sais m'en servir. De plus tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »** trancha le noir.

_ **« J'ignorais que tu parlais la langue des hommes, et pour ta question la réponse est oui. » **râla Remus.

_ **« Permettez-moi de m'introduire. Je me nomme Volug, bras droit de la reine Nailah du clan lupin et frère aîné de Remus. »** annonça le loup noir.

Severus en entendant cela se détendit. Remus lui avait parlé de sa famille perdue un peu avant qu'ils ne s'unissent. Il se rapprocha de Volug et se présenta de manière formelle : il mit sa main droite sur son cœur et inclina le buste avant de se présenter.

_ **« Mon nom est Severus Snape mais les étoiles connaissent ma destinée sous le patronyme d'Elemmacil, f****ils cadet du seigneur elfe, Elrond. Je suis lié à Remus sous la bénédiction de la Terre et de la Lune. »** termina Sev' en se relevant sous le regard impressionné de Volug, étonné de Harry et surtout amoureux de Remus.

Puis le potionniste reprit en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

_ **« L'enfant dans vos bras est le mien. Il est né de mon union avec une elfe que j'ai connu ici, avant que la Mort ne me l'arrache et ne me vole mon avenir. »** se rembrunit Sev'. Voyant cela, Harry se dégagea des bras de l'homme-loup, et vint se placer près de son père. Puis imitant les mêmes gestes que celui-ci, il se présenta.

_ **« ****Je suis**** Harry Severus Snape. ****Le destin, lui, me connaît sous le nom de Fëanáro, fils d'Elemmacil et d'Eärwen, connue des humains sous le patron****yme de Lily Evans. Dans le monde où j'ai grandi, Remus Lupin était mon parrain maintenant il est mon second père et j'en suis heureux. » **termina-t-il en se redressant. Volug sourit et s'inclina à son tour.

_ **« Je suis honoré de rencontrer enfin mon beau-fr****ère et mon neveu. ».**

Tous se détendirent et se présentèrent, puis ils se mirent en route à travers la mine avec un nouvel allié.

Ils gravirent des escaliers en pierre immenses et ardus jusqu'à arriver face à trois portes où Gandalf eut une fois de plus, un trou de mémoire. Chacun s'assit dans un coin et attendait. Les pères d'Harry, ainsi que Legolas, étaient en grande discussion avec son oncle tandis que Gimli riait avec les hobbits, sous l'œil attentif des deux humains. Frodon, l'air anxieux, se rapprocha de Gandalf et lui posa des questions sur la présence de la créature bizarre qui les suivaient depuis quelques jours. Harry en écoutant l'histoire de Golum, se souvint d'un cas similaire mais plus romantique. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à chanter d'une belle voix claire et cristalline qui fit taire toutes conversations. Tous écoutèrent le chant du jeune elfe.

**~La malédiction de la lune...**

**Du fond d'un rêve froid.**

**Dans un monde sans mots, nous parlons d'amour**

**Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je puisse t'atteindre.**

**Serré à l'intérieur de ces bras couverts de blessures...**

**Nos lèvres se tordent de désir de fondre l'une dans l'autre.**

**Regarde, si nous devions abandonner la beauté...**

**...De cette amour que nous avions une fois partagé.**

**Demain nous marcherons vers une nuit encore plus belle.~**

**~La malédiction de la lune...**

**...Du fond d'un rêve froid.**

**Je veux t'emmener dans un endroit lointain**

**Jusqu'à ce lieu où nous pourrons croire en l'amour.**

**Comme un enfant qui ne connaît pas encore la douleur...**

**Tu devrais te mettre sous-clef.**

**Je veux murmurer près de ton oreille ces premiers mots d'amour...**

**Qui détourneront ton regard du droit chemin.**

**Regarde, je te serrerai fort...**

**Si je peux te réchauffer, je ne craindrai ni punition ni péché.~**

**~La malédiction de la lune**

**S'éveillant d'un rêve froid.**

**Attaché à toi...**

**Dérivons au loin, jusqu'à cet endroit...**

**...où nous pourrons atteindre le silence de l'amour.**

**Regarde, si nous devions abandonner la beauté...**

**..De cet amour que nous avions une fois partagé.**

**Demain nous marcherons vers une nuit encore plus belle.~**

**~La malédiction de la lune...**

**Du fond d'un rêve froid.**

**Je veux t'emmener...**

**Dans un endroit lointain...**

**Jusqu'à ce lieu où nous pourrons croire en l'amour.**

**Dans un endroit lointain**

**Jusqu'à ce lieu où nous pourrons croire en l'amour**

**Au-delà de la nuit**

**Uniquement nous deux.~***

Une unique larme roula sur la joue du chanteur, avant que celui-ci ne remarque le silence et se retourne vers ses compagnons. Comprenant que la communauté l'avait écouté, il se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. Une main sous son menton, lui fit relever la tête et avant de dire 'ouf ', une paire de lèvres bien connues vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Harry répondit au baiser de Legolas sous les applaudissements des autres. Après des félicitations sur son chant, Gandalf se leva et montra finalement le chemin.

* * *

><p>Au bout de trois jours de marche, ils arrivèrent face à une porte ouverte sur une salle dont l'intérieur était illuminé grâce au soleil, entrant par une fenêtre ouverte sur l'extérieur, et dont les rayons tombaient sur une tombe. Gimli poussa un cri de tristesse et se rua sur la tombe qui portait les inscriptions de son cousin.<p>

_** « 'Ici gît Balain, seigneur de la Moria'. » **lut le vieux mage sur le marbre.

Puis Gandalf ramassa un vieux grimoire traînant dans les bras d'un squelette. C'était un journal. Il racontait la dernière journée des nains. Visiblement, ils s'étaient faits massacrés par des créatures maléfiques et très probablement envoyées par Sauron. Tandis que le vieux mage lisait, les hobbits tentaient de consoler le nain. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Pippin toucher quelque chose : la main d'un des morts près du puits et il ferma les yeux. Ça allait mal se terminer.

Effectivement, le squelette et le sceau tombèrent à travers le puits faisant un vacarme assourdissant. Si avec ça les gobelins ne rappliquaient pas, ils leurs faudrait probablement un carton d'invitation signé, pensa le jeune elfe.

_** « Crétin de Touk. Appelez l'ennemi tant que vous y êtes. »** gronda Gandalf.

Soudain, ils entendirent les bruits de tambours décrit dans le journal qui s'approchaient petit à petit et la lame de Frodon avait virée au bleu lorsqu'il la sortie. Preuve de la présence d'orcs.

Severus entendant le cri inhumain, jeta un bref sort sur la porte pour la sceller. Ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais au moins, ils auraient le temps de se préparer. Legolas banda son arc, Gandalf se plaça devant les hobbits, Aragorn et Boromir sortirent leurs épées, Gimli prépara sa hache, Remus et Volug se transformèrent en loup et Harry et lui sortirent leurs sabres.

La porte commença à être secouée et déchiquetée à coups de haches et de lances. Lorsqu'elle céda, des créatures horribles entrèrent. Severus retroussa son nez en avisant ces bêtes au teint oscillant entre le verdâtre et le jaune à la peau plissée, les yeux globuleux et les dents pourries plus l'odeur infect qui fit gémir de dégoût les deux loups. Au milieu d'eux se trouvait une espèce de créature bien plus grande que les autres et Harry se demanda quelle était la race de cette 'chose'. Il eut sa réponse deux secondes plus tard.

_** « Génial ! Ils ont un troll des cavernes. »** ironisa Boromir. La bataille commença.

Tous se battaient avec fougue. Legolas tirait flèches sur flèches, Aragorn coupait à peu près tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, Gimli s'était improvisé boucher et hachait du gobelin. Les loups mordaient, griffaient ou tranchaient les gorges. Severus alternait entre son sabre et ses sortilèges. Et Harry, eh bien, il s'éclatait comme un petit fou. Il passait entre les ennemis, sabre à la main et tranchait de manière spectaculaire. Il n'y aurait ni sang ni membre arraché, on pourrait presque croire que Harry dansait tellement ses mouvement étaient fluides et gracieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au troll qui poursuivait les hobbits. Niveau physique, il était plutôt loin de celui qu'il avait vu quand il était encore en première année mais il n'avait rien à lui envier coté odeur.

Les orcs étaient relativement facile à tuer jusqu'au moment où le jeune elfe entendit des cris. Il prit son élan et sauta au-dessus de la petite troupe de gobelin. Quelqu'un appelait Aragorn. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de troll et vit rouge. Frodon était recroquevillé dans un coin, Aragorn était juste devant lui tentant de le protéger de la bête. Brusquement, la créature balança le gourdin qu'elle tenait dans sa main, celui-ci frappa l'homme en plein visage. La puissance utilisée fut-elle, que le rôdeur alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé à des mètres de la position initiale. Ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire, se dessina sur l'horrible face du monstre, semblant démontré combien de plaisir il venait de prendre à balancer cette petite chose si nuisible face à lui. La perversité de son bonheur se trouva accentuée lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la minuscule petite chose qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il souleva alors son bras, prêt à frapper.

Frodon était certain que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Le Troll était là juste devant lui, Aragorn était blessé, il n'avait plus personne pour le protéger. Il ferma les yeux attendant une mort rapide si possible et les ouvrit en ne sentant rien arriver. Il poussa un petit cri en voyant la tête du troll à ses pieds et le reste du corps oscillant dangereusement au sol. Le hobbit recula rapidement et se fit éclaboussé par le sang de la créature quand celle-ci s'effondra. Derrière elle se tenait le jeune elfe aux cheveux noirs tenant fermement un anneau souillé de sang dans sa main libre, qu'il nettoya d'un sort. Le plus étrange fut de voir Harry mettre l'anneau à son cou tel un collier et plus encore quand celui-ci disparu.

Gandalf regarda le spectacle, choqué du pouvoir de l'enfant. Le vieil homme se rembrunit légèrement quand d'autres bruits parvinrent à ses oreilles.

**_ « Il nous faut aller jusqu'au pont de Kazac Dum. »** cria-t-il.

La fine équipe reprit son chemin en courant jusqu'à une immense salle très haute et avec des colonnes. Pour aller plus vite, les deux loups prirent, chacun, deux hobbits sur leur dos. Soudain, un bruit de tambour plus sourd que les autres et des grognements les firent s'arrêter. Une lumière rouge avançait vers eux et chaque grognement faisait trembler la terre.

**_ « Gandalf ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda Boromir un peu hésitant.

**_ « Laissez-moi dev****iner… La**** 'chose' que vous redoutiez en entrant dans la mine. »** ironisa Severus. Le vieux mage acquiesça.

**_ « Un démon de l'ancien monde. Un Balrog de Morgoth. Fuyons ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille à lutter contre lui ! Courrez ! »** s'écria Gandalf en se remettant à courir.

Entre le démon pas loin derrière, les gobelins et les orcs qui les suivaient autant dire que personnes n'osa ralentir sa course. Harry avait pris la tête et courait comme si il avait Voldemort aux fesses ce qui, s'il l'avait bien compris, s'en approchait grandement… Son père et Legolas n'étaient pas loin derrière lui. Quand il arriva au bout du chemin l'horreur lui apparut : l'escalier était brisé. Ses bras s'agitèrent tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son équilibre. Les bras de Legolas s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le tirèrent en arrière.

**_ « Aragorn ! Conduisez-les jusqu'au pont ! Vous n'êtes plus très loin. » **cria Gandalf au rôdeur près de lui.

Les orcs et les gobelins tentaient de les tuer à coup de flèche. Harry se concentra quelques secondes, se plaça à côté du petit groupe et tenta de maintenir un bouclier qui les protégeraient des flèches jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à sortir de la mine_._

Ils arrivèrent à une parcelle d'escaliers détachée de l'autre. Légolas fut le premier à sauter vite suivi par Gandalf et Severus. Les pas du démon faisaient trembler la pierre, les loups se hâtèrent de sauter avec leur chargement avant que l'escalier ne s'effondre. Boromir sauta son tour, Gimli refusa d'être jeté et se lança donc dans le vide. Il fut rattrapé par l'elfe blond qui le saisit par sa barbe sous les grognements du nain. Aragorn et Harry remontèrent légèrement les escaliers quand l'écart se creusa encore plus. Voyant qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas et que l'escalier commençait à trembler à sa base, Harry jeta un rapide sort de poids plume sur le rôdeur avant de le lancer sur la bonne parcelle. Tous regardèrent Harry, seul sur l'escalier tanguant méchamment, Remus s'apprêtait à aller le chercher lorsque le jeune elfe se transforma en poulain doré et sauta vers eux. Malheureusement, pendant sa métamorphose, Harry avait relâché son bouclier et une flèche s'était plantée dans sa patte arrière, l'empêchant par ce fait de prendre un bon élan pour réussir son saut. Voyant son fils en difficulté, Severus attendit le moment où Harry serait le plus proche de l'escalier pour lui lancer un sortilège de lévitation. Ceci fait, Harry reprit forme humaine avant que quelqu'un ne remarque la flèche.

Au moment où Gandalf arrivait au milieu du pont, le démon montra le bout de sa queue. Harry retint un hoquet d'horreur. Jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille ! Le démon en question devait mesurer une quinzaine de mètres. Son corps squelettique était noir et entourés de flammes. Sa gueule décharnée crachait du feu et deux cornes reposaient fièrement sur son front. Gandalf frappa le sol de son bâton lumineux défiant le démon de faire un pas de plus.

**_ « Vous ne passerez pas ! Je suis un détenteur du feu secret, la flamme d'annoï. Le feu so****mbre ne vous servira à rien, Flamme d'Udün ! Repartez dans l'ombre ! Vous. Ne. Passerez. Pas ! »** cria le mage en frappant une fois de plus sur le sol.

Le démon voulut faire un pas en avant mais le pont céda sous ses pieds. Gandalf fit demi-tour plutôt soulagé et tous lui sourirent. Sourire qui se fana rapidement quand le lasso de flamme que tenait le démon vint s'enrouler autour de la cheville du vieil homme le tirant dans le vide. Harry fixa le visage choqué du magicien. Ce même regard perdu et étonné qu'avait eu Sirius en tombant dans le voile. Il eut une fois encore l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. La main de Legolas sur la sienne le ramena parmi eux juste au moment où Frodon criait et tentait de se débattre de la poigne de Boromir. Exactement la même réaction que lui quand il avait voulu se séparer de Remus pour rejoindre Sirius derrière le voile. Le laguz eut les mêmes pensées que son presque fils en regardant la chute de l'homme.

**_ « Fuyez, pauvres fous ! »** souffla le mage avant de tomber.

Harry ferma les yeux combattant les larmes de rage et d'impuissance qui se glissaient sous ses paupières et se laissa traîner dehors par Legolas. Les hobbits se réfugièrent dans un coin dès qu'ils descendirent des loups, se serrant tous les uns contre les autres. Legolas grimpa sur un rocher, après avoir remi un Harry déboussolé à son père, pour explorer les environs. Boromir tentait de consoler les petits hommes du mieux qu'il le pouvait pendant que Remus et Volug sillonnaient le coin. Harry resta lové dans les bras de son père après que celui-ci est retiré la flèche enfoncée dans sa jambe et soigné la blessure.

__ « Comment te sens-tu ? » _lui demanda l'elfe très doucement sachant quel souvenir cette perte avait ravivé.

__ « Je l'ignore. J'ai vu trop de mort pour pouvoir encore __pleurer, je crois. »_ annonça le petit.

Aragorn ordonna soudain à Legolas, Severus et Boromir de relever les hobbits pendant qu'Harry se dirigeait doucement vers Frodon. Il posa un genou à terre et obligea le hobbit à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit gentiment en voyant que le petit homme tentait de retenir ses larmes et de rester fort.

**_ « Tu n'as pas**** à avoir honte Frodon. Il est normal de pleurer quelqu'un à qui l'****on tient. »** déclara le jeune elfe.

**_ « Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais ? »** questionna le petit brun.

**_ « Oui. Mes proches amis sont morts devant mes yeux ainsi que mon autre parrain et ma mère. »** annonça Harry.

**_ « Qu'as-tu fait ? »** sanglota Frodon.

**_ « Je me suis battu pour être le plus fort. J'ai dû tuer plus d'une personne pour vainc****re mon fardeau. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de les pleurer. Et chaque jour qui passent, ils me manquent un peu plus. Un jour, une amie chère à mon cœur m'a dit ceci : '**_**la mort n'est que le début d'une nouvelle vie'**_**.****Et je veux croire en ces paroles. Je veux**** croire qu'ils sont quelque part heureux veillant sur moi et le reste des miens et souffrant des malheurs de cette terre. »** déclara doucement l'elfe brun.

**_ « Je voudrais que l'anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi. Je voudrais que tout ceci ne soit jamais arri****vé. »** pleura le hobbit.

**_ « Je comprends, mais comme moi à l'époque, tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'aiderais du mieux que je le peux, Frodon, quitte à donner ma vie. Parce que si tu ne parviens pas à te débarrasser de l'anneau, ce sera à moi de me dresser face**** à Sauro****n. Cela peut, te s****emble étrange, mais mon père m'a dit que l'une des raisons qu'il a poussé à changer de monde avec ma mère est qu'une prophétie me lie à Sauron et à l'anneau. »** dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

**_ « Dans ce cas, je détruirais cet ann****eau pour toi. Pour que tu n'es plus à te battre. »** déclara Frodon après avoir lu la douleur dans les yeux verts de Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

La petite équipe regarda une dernière fois la montagne avant de faire demi-tour et de partir. La perte de Gandalf était tragique mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et quelque chose au fond du jeune elfe lui disait que tout n'était pas terminé.

* * *

><p>Ils reprirent leurs courses jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Aragorn leur avait dit que la nuit les collines grouillaient d'orcs et qu'au moins la forêt les protégeraient. Harry ralentit un peu en voyant la forêt. Le bois était calme. Trop calme justement. Entrant dans la forêt, chacun se mit sur ses gardes.<p>

**_ « Faites attention à vous, jeunes hobbits. On dit qu'un****e grande enchanteresse habite dan****s ces bois. Une sorcière elfe aux terribles pouvoirs ! On dit aussi que tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. » **commença Gimli. **« Voici un nains qu'elle n'envoûtera pas. J'a****i les yeux du faucon et les oreilles du renard. Et...Oh. »** s'arrêta le nain avec une flèche sous le nez. La troupe était entourée par un groupe d'elfe blond, pour la plupart, qui les menaçait de leurs arcs.

**_ « Le nain respire si fort, que nous aurions pu le tuer les yeux fermés. »** se vanta un grand elfe blond qui sortit du groupe pour faire face à la communauté. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit un métal froid contre sa gorge.

**_ « Je serai vous, je ne me vanterai pas alors qu'une lame se trouve sur ma gorge. »** siffla Severus avec un sourire froid. En effet pendant le chemin, il s'était éclipsé suite à un pressentiment qui s'était révélé exacte. Choisissant le chef de la troupe, il s'était faufilé jusqu'à lui telle une ombre et avait placé la lame de son sabre contre la gorge de l'elfe.

Les elfes grognèrent et Aragorn dit quelques mots en elfique pour leur chef, Haldir, en demandant à Severus de bien vouloir rengainer son sabre. Une fois fait, les elfes leur firent signe de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une ville aux arbres blancs immenses et montèrent le long d'un escalier pour arriver sur une terrasse. Terrasse reliée à un autre escalier d'où descendirent les souverains, un homme et une femme, blonds tous deux, habillés de blanc. L'aura de paix émis par le couple déplut immédiatement à Severus et son fils, les plongeant dans un souvenir rageur. Le sentiment d'Harry se confirma lorsqu'en fixant la reine, il sentit une intrusion dans son esprit. Il l'envoya rapidement à Voldemort (1), merci papa pour les cours d'occulmancie, pensa Harry. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière en se sentant rejetée de manière aussi facile. Aragorn et Legolas haussèrent un sourcil étonné, connaissant les facultés de la reine à pouvoir lire le cœur des gens et se tournèrent vers Harry qui affichait un sourire victorieux mais également Severus, qui avait compris la manœuvre de son fils envers cette elfe.

**_ « Soyez les bienvenue en ces lieux ! Douze compagnons ont quittés Fondcombe et, même si je vois le nombre exact, Gandalf est abse****nt****. ****Où est-il ? J'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui. »** demanda calmement le roi souriant légèrement de la réaction de son épouse devant le jeune elfe.

La reine les fixa les uns après les autres.

**_ « Il a basculé dans l'ombre... »** chuchota-t-elle lointaine.

Harry secoua la tête de désespoir en maudissant la légilimencie. Cependant la reine reprit.

**_ « Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous en un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec, entraînant la mort de tous et de toutes choses ! »** annonça-t-elle.

Un silence pesant s'abattit lorsque la résonnance des mots prit fin. Puis la reine parla à nouveau.

**_ « Cependant l'espoir perdure tant que la ****compagnie existe. Vous devez être harassés par le sommeil et le chagrin. Ce soir, vous pourrez dormir en paix. »** conclut elle, avec un sourire bienveillant rappelant Dumbledore.

Sans attendre les autres, le jeune elfe fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers rapidement sous les yeux interloqué des autres sauf ceux de son père..

Legolas le retrouva recroqueviller dans les racines d'un arbre près de leur campement, les yeux fermés semblant très concentré. Il resta quelques instants à le regarder avant que le jeune elfe n'ouvre ses beaux yeux émeraude. L'elfe blond se pencha vers lui et caressa les lèvres du jeune brun avec les siennes avant de mordiller un peu sa lèvre inférieure.

Le prince de la Forêt Noire se releva tirant le jeune homme avec lui et ils écoutèrent le chant qui s'élevait dans les airs.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demande l'un des hobbit en tendant l'oreille.

**_ « C'est un chant funéraire en l'honneur de Gandalf. »** répondit doucement Legolas se plaçant derrière Harry et entourant sa taille.

**_ « Que disent les elfes de lui, dans leur chant ? »** demanda le même hobbit.

**_ « Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous le traduire. Ma peine est encore trop récente. »** répondit Légolas en serrant un peu plus la taille du petit brun.

_À suivre..._

_(1) Alors l'expression '__envoyer à Voldemort' = 'envoyer au diable' , faut pas chercher à comprendre je suis tordue._

_* Chanson 'Tsuki no Curse' de Loveless._

_Et voilà fini pour ce chapitre. Laissez des reviews._

_Au prochain épisode, arrivée d'un nouveau personnage. Vu que je reprends les cours le rythme de parution risque d'être d'un chapitre par mois. Voilà en espérant que vous comprendrez._

_Bye bye ^^_


	6. Note

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En raison de problèmes personnels, je dois mettre mes fictions en Stand By.

Je ne les abandonne en aucun cas, je dois juste remettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires avant de me reconcentrer sur l'écriture.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Akayui.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^). Merci pour les courageux qui ont laissé une review et pour tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. Merci à vous. Je __remercie aussi ma bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction._

_Désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai mais comme préciser dans la note j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes qui sont pratiquement tous résolus. Maintenant c'est juste que j'aie des examens qui arrivent donc je n__'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire plus avant ces vacances. Je peux vous dire seulement que 'si' tout va bien vous aurez deux chapitres pour les vacances de Noël. Voilà bye bye._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certa__ins persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions. Enjoy ^^_

Titre : Retour à la maison

Base : Cross-over Harry Potter et Lord of the Rings

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Severus/Remus, Légolas/Harry, Volug/? et peut être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA

Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, Sirius est bien mort de même que les jumeaux et leurs deux grands frères mais Dumbledore est vivant. Le concept des Laguz ne m'appartient pas non plus, pas plus que les persos du jeu FE.

Résumé : A peine Harry eut-il le temps de se remettre de son combat contre le Lord noir, qu'il découvre que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai est un mensonge : James Potter n'est pas son père, mais Severus Snape. Son entourage ne lui est pas aussi fidèle que les apparences le faisaient penser. Sans avoir le temps de prendre conscience des conséquences de ses révélations, la trahison d'une de ses personnes pousse Severus, à retourner dans son monde natal, emmenant son fils et son amant. Harry va alors découvrir son histoire, les membres de sa famille… La sécurité tant recherchée leur sera-t-elle assurée pour autant ?

**_ « Dialogue »,**

__ « Elfique »,_

_**_ « Fourchelangue »,**_

_**_ § Langue ancienne utilis**__**ée par les laguz §**_

Retour à la maison :

_Chapitre 6 :_

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent leur chemin. Pour gagner du temps, ils empruntèrent des barques au peuple qui les avaient accueillis pour la nuit. Fumseck s'amusait à passer en rase motte au-dessus de leurs têtes et poussait de temps en temps des petits cris démontrant le bonheur qu'il ressentait.

Quatre des adultes scrutaient les environs peu rassurés. Ils avaient conscience d'être suivis, de ce fait leur instinct leur soufflait de rester sur leurs gardes.

Harry observait les deux dagues jumelles qu'il avait reçu des elfes de la Lorien. Chaque membre avait, en plus de la cape, reçu un cadeau : un Arc pour Legolas, une dague pour Merry et Pippin, Sam se vit offrir une corde elfique et Frodon une fiole contenant de l'eau. Des bracelets de bénédictions apposées de runes elfiques furent donnés à Remus et Volug. Son père avait reçu un étrange sac dans lequel était rangé toute sorte de plantes et produits pouvant servir à ses potions. Toutefois, il ignorait les présents d'Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry ouvrit grands ses yeux, ébahi à la vue des deux immenses statues de pierre qui se dressaient devant eux.

**_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda-t-il à Aragorn.

**_ « Nous voici aux pied****s de l'Argonate. Ce sont les rois de jadis, puissent-ils nous accorder leurs protections. *»** expliqua-t-il.

Ils accostèrent sur une petite plage en contre-bas et se hâtèrent de cacher les bateaux à l'abri des regards.

**_ ****« Nous traverserons la rivière pour ****atteindre l'autre rive, à la tombée de la nuit nous éviterons ainsi toute rencontre déplaisante. Nous cacherons les barques et feront le reste du chemin à pied. Nous atteindrons le Mordore par le nord. »** déclara calmement Aragorn en fixant ses autres compagnons. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et tractèrent les barques sur la rive sud tout en écoutant un certain nain roux se plaindre.

**_ « Mais oui ! Il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emin Muil ! Un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers**** coupant comme des lames de rasoirs ! Et après ça, ce sera encore mieux ! Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue ! »** grogna Gimli.

**_ « En effet, c'est notre route. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de recouvrer vos forces, Maître ****nain. »** annonça Aragorn faisant sourire les autres.

**_ « Recouvrez mes… »** le reste de la phrase se termina en un borborygme incompréhensible qui devait probablement signifier des tas d'insultes en langage des nains.

Merry et Pippin se goinfraient de pain elfique, Frodon était silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées, Sam cuisinait pour ne pas changer, Legolas, Severus et Aragorn discutaient à mi-voix. Harry cajolait le phénix, les laguz discutaient entre eux et Boromir était partit chercher du bois.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry porta son attention sur les autres et déglutit difficilement en voyant que Frodon avait disparu. Il jura un bon coup et prévint les autres. Il s'enfonça, alors, dans la forêt partant à la recherche des deux absents lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Boromir était en train de hurler sur le jeune hobbit, le traitant de traître et maudissant le monde entier. Il eut le temps de voir Frodon se rendre invisible grâce à l'anneau.

Il chercha Frodon en se servant de ses sens et le suivit à la trace. Aragorn l'avait trouvé avant lui et tentait de le calmer. En effet, le hobbit était en proie à une profonde crainte qui se lisait sur son visage. La réaction excessive de Boromir lui fit prendre conscience de l'importance du pouvoir que détenait l'anneau sur les hommes. S'inquiétant d'avoir assez de courage et de force pour le faire. Remarquant son tourment, Aragorn prit la parole :

**_ « Frodon ! L'anneau est vôtre. Il vous a choisi. C'est donc à vous qu'incombe le lourd fardeau de le détruire. » **avoua le rôdeur face aux yeux craintifs du hobbit.

Celui-ci ouvrit sa main, qui découvrit l'anneau, et interrogea l'homme du nord :

**_ « Vous le détruiriez, vous, si vous aviez le choix ? »** supplia presque craintivement le hobbit.

Aragorn sembla en proie à un intense combat intérieur. L'anneau l'appelait, le charmait pour qu'il s'en saisisse et devienne le nouveau porteur. Ses yeux firent le voyage de la relique au regard du jeune homme puis il finit par se laisser tomber à genoux et referma les mains du hobbit sur l'anneau de Sauron. Aurait-il le courage de risquer sa vie pour un anneau ? Oui, pas seulement parce qu'il y voyait une chance d'obtenir la main d'Arwen mais avant tout parce que cela était la seule façon d'offrir à ce monde la paix qu'il méritait. Alors, oui, il l'aurait détruit s'il avait été l'élu, le porteur. Mais, son rôle était d'aider celui choisi par le destin, et jusqu'au bout, quitte à y laisser la vie, même sans avoir pu vivre quelques années auprès de sa promise.

**_ « Jusqu'au bout**** j'aurais ****été ****à vos côtés. Jusque dans les fla****mmes du Mordore. *»** déclara-t-il solennel.

**_ « Je le sais. Alors veillez sur le****s autres, en particulier Sam et Harry. Il ne pourra pas comprendre, et Harry a vécu bon nombre d'horreur pour en voir plus que son jeune âge ne le permet. »** déclara Frodon.

Aragorn hocha la tête et son regard tomba sur la lame devenue bleue de l'épée de Frodon. Il tira sa propre lame croisant le regard d'Harry qui hocha doucement la tête, celui-ci encore bouleversé des paroles prononcées à son égard par le hobbit.

**_ « Partez Frodon ! Partez vite ! »** ordonna Aragorn en fixant le hobbit.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, leur envoya un dernier regard d'excuse et s'enfuit. Aragorn regarda les orcs arriver par dizaines et se mit en position de combat. Harry sortit ses dagues, les croisant en position d'attente.

Une fois les orcs à portés de la main, commença alors un ballet, tous les gestes des deux hommes étaient parfaitement synchrone. Harry se fraya un passage parmi les bestioles et tomba sur Legolas. Il décochait flèches sur flèches. Il entendit deux hurlements, ceux de Remus et Volug, et un rugissement. Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que son père s'était transformé en smilodon.

Harry se plaça aux côtés de son elfe blond et tua tous les orcs à portée de la main jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une corne retienne son attention. Il croisa le regard de Legolas qui hocha positivement la tête et ils coururent ensemble jusqu'à Boromir qui tentait de résister, seul face à une vingtaine d'orcs.

Harry vit alors le plus grand des adversaires avec une main blanche sur le front. Il levait son arc et s'apprêtait à transpercer un Boromir à genoux. Harry sentit son sang se glacer et il hurla :

**_ « Avada Kedavra »** en dirigeant une de ses dagues vers l'orc géant.

Le colosse s'envola et alla s'encastrer dans un arbre. Au moins, il était mort. Malheureusement Boromir n'était pas au meilleur de son état. Il capta, alors, le cri des jeunes hobbits et regarda dans leur direction. Ils étaient en train de se faire kidnapper par des orcs et dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire. Les orcs les entouraient encore.

* * *

><p>Quand les dernières créatures tombèrent, les hobbits étaient déjà loin. Le gondorien était au sol et criblé de flèches. Aragorn s'agenouilla à côté de lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Boromir finit par mourir, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres. Severus, qui venait d'arriver, souleva Boromir avec un sort de lévitation et le coucha dans une barque. Afin de parfaire le rite funéraire, Aragorn posa son bouclier derrière la tête de l'homme et sur lui, son épée et la corne brisée du Gondor. Ils poussèrent la barque au loin et la regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître complètement, happée par la chute d'eau.<p>

**_ « Nous devons y aller Aragorn ! »** le pressa Legolas. **« En nous pressant nous pourrons rejoindre la rive nord et les rattraper. »** termina-t-il en mettant une autre barque à l'eau. Il s'arrêta ne voyant pas l'homme le suivre, **« Nous ne les poursuivons pas, n'est-ce pas ? »** affirma l'elfe.

**_ « Non Legolas. J'ai laissé Frodon partir. À présent, c'est à lui de faire le reste du chemin. »** répondit doucement Aragorn.

**_ ****« Alors la communauté a failli. »** souffla Gimli comme si ce simple fait avait porté atteinte à son honneur.

**_ « Non. Pas totalement. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Sam et Remus ne sont plus là. »** déclara subitement Severus.

**_ « Papa ? Où est-il ?**** Il n'est pas... »** paniqua Harry.

**_ « Calme toi chaton, non il n'est pas mort. Remus a senti qu'il devait suivre Frodon, alors que Volug devait rester avec nous. Il ira bien rassure-toi. »** indiqua son père.

**_ « Severus a raison. Tant que nous resterons ****soli****daires les uns envers les autres, la communauté n'aura pas échoué. »** rétorqua calmement Aragorn. **« De plus, n'oublions pas Merry et Pippin, ils comptent sur nous. Nous devons les sauver. Alors, allons chasser de l'****orc. »** termina-t-il.

Il regarda ses cinq compagnons qui hochèrent la tête approuvant son plan.

Ils se remirent en route aussitôt. Ils avaient du chemin à faire pour retrouver les hobbits et ils pouvaient juste espérer que Frodon, Remus et Sam iraient bien. Harry demanda à Fumseck de garder un œil sur le hobbit et d'éviter qu'il ne meure. L'oiseau immortel chanta doucement et prit son envol. Harry le regarda partir et soupira. Il se hissa à la hauteur de son père et Legolas.

**_ « Nous irons plus vite si nous nous transformons. Volug, vous prendrez**** Legolas et Gimli sur votre dos. Ara****gorn vous monterez sur le mien et toi Harry tu te changes en poulain. Ton félin n'est pas assez rapide pour suivre le rythme. » **annonça Severus avant de se changer en youma.

Aragorn comprenant la logique de l'elfe, sauta sur le dos de l'étalon noir. Volug se changea en loup et accueillit l'elfe blond et le nain sans difficulté. Harry se transforma aussi et devient le magnifique poulain doré qu'il était.

Ils débutèrent leur course contre le temps et à travers les terres du milieu.

* * *

><p>Frodon pleurait en même temps que la barque l'emmenait vers la rive nord. Soudain il entendit un cri :<p>

**_ « M. Frodon que faites-vous ? » **lui cria Sam.

**_ « J'ac****compli mon devoir Sam, c'est à moi de détruire l'anneau. » **déclara Frodon.

**_ « Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous. » **annonça le hobbit joufflu en entrant dans l'eau.

**_ « Arrête Sam. C'est stupide, tu ne sais pas nager ! »** cria le brun en voyant son plus fidèle ami commençait à se noyer.

Puis un hurlement venant de la rive retentit, Frodon leva la tête et aperçu un magnifique loup brun qui plongea d'un saut et récupéra Sam avant de nager vers la barque. Arrivé à hauteur de Frodon, Remus, propulsa le cuisinier dans la barque avant de pousser celle-ci vers la rive. Une fois à terre, Frodon pris la parole :

**_ « Sam, tu es fou. Pourquoi ? »** questionna-t-il.

**_ « Maitre Gandalf m'avait dit avant de p****artir '' **_**surtout ne le perdais pas, Sam**_**'', alors je ne veux pas vous ****perdre M'sieur Frodon. Je ne veux pas**** vous perdre. »** termina-t-il.

**_ « Oh, Sam. Merci ! » **annonça le brun, puis il se tourna vers le loup et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Le lycan coupa court aux remerciements du hobbit et déclara :

**_ « Nous devrions ****nous mettre en route, cette forêt n'est pas sûre. Et ne vous en faites pas, Frodon, même séparé des miens je sais qu'ils iront bien et que l'on se retrouvera. Bien montez ! »** termina-t-il en se changeant en loup. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt vers un voyage incertain.

* * *

><p>Un mois était passé dans le monde sorcier, depuis le départ des trois hommes. Les membres de l'ordre cherchaient encore le portail qui pourrait les conduire à eux.<p>

Dumbledore était furieux, non seulement il avait perdu une somme d'argent inestimable en la personne d'Harry mais en plus, les recherches stagnaient et Fumseck avait disparu. Or l'oiseau aurait pu trouver le passage entre les mondes. Plongé dans ses pensées, le directeur sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau.

**_ « Entrez »** annonça-t-il.

Maugrey entra de son pas claudicant et annonça :

**_ « Bonjour Albus. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. » **commença -t-il.

**_ « Par Merlin, Alastor. Ne tou****rnez pas autour du chaudron. Venez en au fait!» **s'énerva le directeur, peu patient.

**_ « Bien, alors la mauvaise nouvelle est que le nouveau ministre, qui je vous rappelle ne vous mange pas dans la main, nous soupçonne d'avoir tué le survivant. Il fait mener des enquêtes ch****ez tous les membres de l'ordre. » **dit le vieil aurore.

**_ « Manquait plus que ça ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Fudge casse sa pipe si tôt ? Il nous aurait servi dans une situation comme celle-ci ! » **soupira le vieux mage.

**_ « Remettez-vous Albus. Nous avons ****réussi à localiser le portail entre les mondes et... »** commença Fol-oeil.

**_ « Mais c'est formidable. Où est-il ? » **exigea Albus.

**_ « A Près-au-Lard, directeur. Cependant, il semblerait qu'aucune activité magique n'****est eue lieu**** près de ce portail depuis ****au moins une quinzaine d'années. Il est donc probable que nos fuyards aient utilisé un autre moyen pour se rendre dans l'autre monde. »** termina-t-il.

**_ « Par Baltazar ! Comment ont-ils pu m'éch****apper ****ainsi ? Voyons, calmons-nous et réfléchissons. Harry étai****t bien trop blessé pour faire un geste tout seul, hors Severus n'aurait pas abandonné son fils pour fuir à pied et n'aurait pas pris le risque de transplaner sous peine qu'on le localise… Mais c'est bien sûr ! » **s'exclama le sorcien en se frappant le front de la paume de la main, **« Alastor ! Appelez tous les membres de l'ordre. Nous devons fouiller tout le château pour trouver leur passage ! »** gronda Albus en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements, ne se souciant plus de son visiteur.

Alastor soupira, puis se retira dans ses quartiers pour contacter l'ordre avant de se servir une bonne rasade de fire-whisky, seule chose intéressant du monde moldu selon lui, tout en maugréant contre les vieux sorciers gâteux incapables de neutraliser un enfant.

_A suivre..._

_* Phrases tirées du filmVoilà _

_Coucou ! un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter avant la suite._

_Merci pour tous vos coms et encouragements._

_A bientôt pour la suite et je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de noël._


	8. pétition à lire

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je trouve que c'est très important donc lisez la pétition ci-dessous

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Akayui_

_Liarana_

A vous maintenant!;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^). Merci pour les courageux qui ont laissé une review et pour tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. Merci à vous. Je __remercie aussi ma bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour vos impressions. Enjoy ^^_

Titre : Retour à la maison

Base : Cross-over Harry Potter et Lord of the Rings

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Severus/Remus, Légolas/Harry, Volug/? Et peut-être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA

Disclaimer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, Sirius est bien mort de même que les jumeaux et leurs deux grands frères mais Dumbledore est vivant. Le concept des Laguz ne m'appartient pas non plus, pas plus que les persos du jeu FE.

Résumé : A peine Harry eut-il le temps de se remettre de son combat contre le Lord noir, qu'il découvre que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai est un mensonge : James Potter n'est pas son père, mais Severus Snape. Son entourage ne lui est pas aussi fidèle que les apparences le faisaient penser. Sans avoir le temps de prendre conscience des conséquences de ses révélations, la trahison d'une de ses personnes pousse Severus, à retourner dans son monde natal, emmenant son fils et son amant. Harry va alors découvrir son histoire, les membres de sa famille… La sécurité tant recherchée leur sera-t-elle assurée pour autant ?

**_ « Dialogue »,**

__ « Elfique »,_

_**_ « Fourchelangue »,**_

_**_ § Langue ancienne utilisée par les laguz §**_

_Rappel chapitre 6 :_

_Aragorn comprenant la logique de l'elfe, sauta sur le dos de l'étalon noir. Volug se changea en loup et accueillit l'elfe blond et le nain sans difficulté. Harry se transforma aussi et devient le magnifique poulain doré qu'il était._

_Ils débutèrent leur course contre le temps et à travers les terres du milieu._

Retour à la maison :

_Chapitre 7 :_

Cela faisait trois jours que le petit groupe poursuivait les Uruk ai et leurs compagnons enlevés. Ils venaient tout juste d'entrer sur les terres du Rohan, domaine des seigneurs de chevaux. Sur le dos de Severus, Aragorn scrutait l'horizon tandis que Legolas descendit un instant de celui de Volug. Il se plaça sur une pierre en avant du groupe et porta son regard au loin quand le rôdeur lui parla :

**_ « Les terres du Rohan. Legolas ! Que voient vos yeux d'elfe ? »** *questionna-t-il.

_** « Leurs traces dévient au nord-****est. Ils ****courent comme si les fouets de leur maître étaient à leur trousse. »*** déclara le prince blond.

_ **« Quelque chose est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique semble donner des ailes à ces créatures et nous barrer la route. Dépêchons nous, nous gagnons ****du terrain. »* **termina l'homme en donnant un léger coup de talon à sa monture. Monture qui fit part de son mécontentement en renâclant.

_** « Excusez-moi, Severus. Je suppose que les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas. » **déclara le brun.

L'étalon noir tapa le sol de son sabot pendant que Legolas reprenait sa place sur le loup. Le groupe se remit en route. Arrivés à une sorte de passage, Volug s'arrêta et dressa les oreilles avant de se précipiter derrière un gros rocher et de reprendre forme humaine, surprenant ainsi ses deux cavaliers qui tombèrent, avec fracas pour le nain et élégance pour l'elfe, à terre.

_ **« ****Vite cachez-vous ! ****Une troupe de cavaliers approche ! » **cria le loup à Severus et Aragorn. Aussitôt, comprenant le danger de la situation, Aragorn s'empressa de sauter à terre, pour permettre à Severus de reprendre sa forme humaine. A peine se trouvait-il sur ces deux pieds, que l'ancien professeur se figea.

En effet dans leur empressement, les adultes avaient oublié un petit détail doré se nommant Harry. Celui-ci, étant plus jeune et plus petit, s'était laissé distancer à cause de l'épuisement. Ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses pattes et voyant les adultes à l'arrêt un peu plus loin, le poulain s'allongea dans l'herbe afin de reprendre son souffle sans voir qu'il était à découvert et donc une cible facile. Le sang de Severus se glaça en voyant cela mais il ne put faire un geste, car les cavaliers se rapprochèrent à trop grande vitesse. Surpris, Harry se releva et se mis à courir pour ne pas se faire écraser, ce qui ne manqua pas bien évidemment, d'attirer l'attention du groupe qui se mit à le poursuivre.

Malgré sa vivacité, son épuisement se rappela bien vite à Harry qui se retrouva rapidement encercler par les hommes de la Marche. Ne pouvant fuir et étant trop fatigué pour se défendre, le poulain s'allongea de nouveau sur le sol en priant que son père vienne l'aider. Toutefois, ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire, la distance l'empêchait de lancer des sorts en ayant la certitude qu'ils atteignent leur cible et non son enfant. Lui et les autres se rapprochèrent alors discrètement des cavaliers afin de secourir le petit.

Pendant ce temps, un des cavaliers mis pied à terre et observa le poulain doré aux yeux émeraudes. Un de ses comparses le questionna :

_ **« Seigneur** **Eomer, quelle est donc cette créature ? Croyez-vous**** qu'elle**** soit maléfique ? ».**

**_ « A ton avis bougre d'âne****. Serais-tu aveugle pour ne pas voir la corne sur ce poulain ? »** rétorqua un autre homme.

_** « Silen****ce vous deux. »** ordonna l'homme à terre, **« Vous êtes en train de l'effrayer. De plus je ne pense pas qu'il soit démoniaque, il est trop pur pour ça. Vous ne sentez pas comme une aura de bien être venant de lui ? »**dit-il en se rapprochant du poulain, qui tremblait ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir avec cet homme, il se mit à hennir tout doucement comme une supplique.

_ **« N'ai pas peur petit, je ne te ferai rie****n. » **chuchota l'homme en approchant doucement sa main du pelage doré.

Mais avant d'atteindre sa cible, il se retrouva propulser en arrière par un étrange étalon noir furieux avec une corne et des... Eomer eut du mal à le croire, mais pourtant… l'animal possédait bien des crocs. L'animal vint de se positionner au-dessus du poulain et le fixa avec un regard rouge colérique.

En effet, en entendant l'appel de Harry, Severus n'avait pas réfléchit, au grand dam d'Aragorn, et s'était transformé en youma_(1)_ avant de sauter dans le cercle d'hommes dans l'intention d'éloigner la menace de son petit. Une fois Harry entre ses pattes, Severus remarqua que son geste avait provoqué la méfiance des hommes qui brandissaient leur lance dans sa direction. Ne pouvant bouger au risque de laisser le poulain sans défense, l'étalon renâcla et souffla des naseaux en raclant le sol, défiant quiconque de s'approcher. Alors que la tension montait, Aragorn cru bon d'intervenir :

_ **« Cavaliers du Rohan. ****Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ? »*** cria-t-il, faisant se retourner les têtes vers lui créant ainsi un passage dans les rangs des hommes afin de rejoindre les deux sorciers.

Legolas, de même que Volug, passa rapidement et s'accroupit sous l'étalon afin de rassurer le poulain. Aragorn et Gimli prirent le même chemin et se positionnèrent aux cotés de l'étalon. Eomer se releva et toisa les nouveaux arrivants :

_ **« Que font un homme, un elfe, un nain et un semi-bête dans le Riddermark ? Répondez ! »***questionna-t-il.

_** « Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerai le mien. »*** rétorqua poliment Gimli.

_ **« Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol. »*** ricana l'homme en s'approchant du nain.

_ **« Vous ****seriez mort au moindre geste ! »*** déclara Legolas en bandant son arc et menaçant l'autre d'une flèche.

Gimli leva les yeux vers Legolas avec surprise. Il avait compris que les elfes étaient extrêmement protecteurs envers leur proche. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond se mettrait en colère pour lui, un nain, au point de perdre toute retenue, et seulement pour une insulte. Aragorn fut encore forcé de calmer les tensions avant de se tourner vers Eomer :

_ **« Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gim****li, fils de Gloïn Legolas du royaume sylvestre Volug du peuple Laguz et enfin Severus et Harry. »** dit-il en présentant chaque membre. **« Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Theoden, votre roi. »*** termina le rôdeur.

**_ « Theoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis**** de ses ennemis. »** *déclara l'homme avec amertume.

Il retira son casque, libérant ses longs cheveux clairs et ondulés, en même temps que ses hommes rengainèrent leurs armes. Ses yeux sombres parurent soudain emplis de douleurs.

**_ « Pas même les siens. »*** termina-t-il. Puis il continua :

**_ « Saruman a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la ****suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela nous avons été bannis. »** expliqua Eomer, puis se rapprochant du rôdeur :

**_ « Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuch****on. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets. »** termina-t-il.

Son regard s'attarda avec suspicion sur Legolas qui l'avait menacé d'une flèche, mais surtout sur Volug, dont il n'avait reçu que le nom et ne connaissait la race que d'après leurs pires légendes. De ce fait, il n'apprécia pas vraiment que l'homme-loup soit si proche du petit poulain bien que cela ne semble pas déranger l'étalon ébène.

_ **« N'y a-t-il aucun risque que cet...homme soit si proche du poulain ? »** osa-t-il demander à Aragorn.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et pu voir Harry se faire câliner par Volug. Il regarda Eomer avec un sourire et le rassura :

_ **« Pas d'inquiétude. Volug ne fera rien à Harry, il est son neveu après tout. ». **Voyant l'interrogation dans le regard de l'autre, Aragorn décida de tout leur raconter :

_ **« Harry et Severus ne sont pas de simples chevaux. Ceux sont des sorciers-elfes. Severus, Harry pouvez-vous reprendre forme humaine ? »** demanda le dunadan. Aussitôt dit, deux elfes firent leur apparition, un adulte et un jeune, ce qui raviva la méfiance du groupe d'hommes. Voyant ça, le rôdeur reprit la conversation :

**_ « Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Urukai en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmenés captifs deux de nos amis. »** *expliqua l'homme du nord.

Un éclat de réalisation et de compassion passa dans le regard du cavalier.

**_ « Les Uruk ont été détruit. Nous les avons ****massacrés**** pendant la nuit. »*** annonça Eomer. Un silence pesant s'abattit avant que :

**_ « Mais il y avait deux hobbit****s ! Avez-vous vu deux hobbits avec eux ? »**.* La panique se faisait sentir dans la voix de Gimli. Aragorn insista ne voulant croire une telle tragédie :

**_ « Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux. A peine plus petit ****qu'Harry****. »** précisa-t-il en montrant le jeune elfe se tenant debout près de son père et son oncle.

L'homme du Rohan parut encore plus désolé et secoua la tête.

**_ « Il n'y a aucun survivant. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées. »*** termina-t-il en montrant la direction d'où une épaisse fumée noire s'élevée.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur ce qu'il restait de la communauté, tandis qu'Harry s'accrochait désespérément à la tunique de son père, de cruels souvenirs ressurgissant devant ses yeux.

**_ « Morts ? »*** prononça la voix éteinte du nain.

Gimli ne souhaitait pas plus y croire qu'aucun d'entre eux. Harry leva ses yeux émeraude suppliants et humides vers l'homme blond qui grimaça, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Celui-ci regarda Gimli et lui répondit avec sincérité :

**_ « Je suis dés****olé. »* **dit-il en baissant la tête. Entendant ces mots, Legolas entoura les épaules du nain de son bras en signe de soutien tout en jetant un œil à son amour dans les bras de son père. Volug plaça simplement sa main sur l'épaule du rôdeur.

Comprenant la tristesse du groupe, Eomer se retourna et siffla entre ses dents :

**_ « Azufel ! Arod ! »** *dit-il en tendant la main.

Deux chevaux, un gris et un chocolat, s'approchèrent du groupe à pied.

**_ « Puisse ces chevaux vous apportez meilleure fortune qu'à leurs p****remiers maîtres. »*** annonça-t-il en donnant les brides à Aragorn et Legolas.

Son regard passa sur chacun d'entre eux avec compréhension s'attardant un peu plus sur le seul enfant du groupe, avant qu'il de fasse ses adieux et ne se détourne, il annonça :

**_ ****« Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir... C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. »** Puis se tournant vers ses hommes, **« Vers le nord ! »*** ainsi les rohirims partirent laissant la troupe. Aragorn fut le premier à se reprendre et monta sur le cheval à robe chocolat :

_** « ****Allons voir. Ils ne seront morts que lorsque nous en auront la preuve. Legolas, vous et Gimli prendrez Azufel. Severus, vous et Harry irez sur Volug, cela permettra à Harry de reprendre des forces et vous de même. » **déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le loup noir déjà transformé.

Chacun pris sa monture et le groupe se dirigea vers la fumée. Arriver sur les lieux, Harry retint un haut-le-cœur, menaçant de rendre le peu que contenait son estomac. L'odeur de chair brûlée était juste répugnante. Sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances que deux hobbits fassent partis du tas d'ossement devant eux, Harry éprouvait des difficultés à garder son calme. Gimli, après être descendu du cheval, se mit immédiatement à fouiller les tas de cadavres carbonisés. Il se redressa un moment plus tard avec le visage vidé de toute couleur, et tenant un objet dans la main.

**_ « C'est une de leurs ceintures... »*** annonça le nain en montrant la dite ceinture.

Legolas décida d'honorer les âmes de leurs compagnons grâce à des hommages elfiques pendant que Volug entamait un hurlement long et triste. Aragorn, dans un élan de rage, donna un coup de pied dans un casque d'orcs qui se trouvait au sol, hurlant de douleur, de colère, de frustration et d'impuissance en se laissant tomber à genoux. Harry gardait les yeux clos, ne voulant pas croire, encore, à la mort de ses deux amis tandis que Severus lui gardait son air impassible mais avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard. Gimli avait un regard choqué, confus, comme si son âme de guerrier refusait d'accepter la situation. Soudain la culpabilité le frappa aussi fort que pour les autres.

**_ « On les a abandonné... »*** chuchota-t-il.

Aragorn, toujours à genoux, regarda le sol autour de lui avec une expression de concentration intense comme cherchant une preuve, un indice démentant ce massacre. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il posa une main au sol.

**_ « Un hobbit était allongé ici. Et ****l'autre là. »*** commença-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Malgré tout, les autres l'écoutaient. Puis ils remarquèrent le changement de posture du rôdeur. Celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils et s'était avancer sur le sol.

**_ « Ils ont rampé. »* **expliqua-t-il. Puis se relevant, il avança pour suivre la trace qu'il avait repérée.

**_ « Leurs mains étaient ligotées. »*** continua-t-il.

Il se pencha et repéra quelque chose au sol et sortit de sous l'herbe sèche et piétinée : une corde coupée.

**_ « Leurs liens ont été coupé. »*** s'exclama l'homme du nord avec un petit espoir.

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et nerveux. Ceux de ses compagnons également.

**_ « Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat ! »*** annonça-t-il avec espoir avant de s'arrêter à la lisière d'une forêt à l'allure glauque et angoissante.

**_ « Et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn... »* **termina-t-il d'une voix faible.

**_ « Fangorn... Quelle folie les a cond****uits ****là... ? »*** murmura le nain comme choqué de l'audace des petits hommes.

Cependant les hobbits étaient vivant et l'espoir de les revoir reprenait vie lui aussi. Le groupe entra donc dans la forêt, Volug en tête pour son flair, dans l'intention de ramener leurs amis.

Le loup n'aimait pas cette forêt. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant marché dans une forêt qui dégageait des ondes meurtrière. Et il fit part de son propre mécontentement par des grognements très suggestifs à chaque bruit de la forêt. Gimli s'arrêta près d'un arbuste recouvert d'un liquide noir et le goûta :

**_ « Pfft... ! Du sang d'****orcs**** !»** *dit-il en crachant.

Harry marchait auprès du loup qui le surveillait comme une mère poule. En effet le jeune elfe avait l'air d'être ailleurs**,** comme en transe. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, inquiétant son père qui se rapprocha. Pendant ce temps, Gimli qui s'était aussi arrêté, fit part de son impression :

**_ « J****e sens que l'air est lourd ici. »*** souffla-t-il.

**_ « Cette forêt est vieille. Très vieille... Pleine de souvenirs... »*** commença Legolas.

Des sortes de grognements se firent entendre et les yeux du prince de la forêt noire s'agrandirent.

**_ « … Et de colèr****e ! »*** termina-t-il.

Les craquements se firent plus menaçants et tous se tendirent. Gimli leva sa hache et tourna sur lui-même, cherchant une menace invisible. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis l'elfe blond reprit

**_ « Les arbres se parlent entre eux !**** »* **chuchota-t-il à Aragorn, tous deux se tournèrent vers le nain.

**_ « Gimli ! Abaissez votre hache... »* **intima le rôdeur.

Le nain s'exécuta immédiatement. Legolas reprit, pour lui faire comprendre d'où venait la colère en ces bois.

**_ « Ils ont des senti****ments mon ami. Et cela grâce aux elfes... Ils ont réveillés les arbres, et leur ont appris à pa****rler. »***** **expliqua l'elfe blond.

**_ « Des arbres qui parlent... Ah ! Hmm... Et les arbres, de quoi ****est-ce**** que ça parle hein ? A part des moisissures et de la consi****stance des crottes d'écureuils. »*** bougonna Gimli.

Le nain ne cessa pas de jeter des regards méfiants vers la végétation, qui bien sûr se trouvait partout puisqu'ils étaient dans une forêt, tandis qu'ils suivaient Aragorn qui avait trouvé d'étranges traces qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Harry sentit quelque chose et se déplaça toujours les yeux fermés, tout en n'osant pas y croire. En même temps Legolas crut que la présence était hostile et en fit part au dunadan.

**_ « Le magicien blanc approche. »** chuchota-t-il.

Entendant cela, Volug et Severus se mirent devant un Harry aux yeux fermés pour le protéger pendant que les trois préparèrent leurs armes.

**_ « Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite... »*** intima l'homme du nord. Au moment même où ils retournèrent Harry ouvrit les yeux :

**_ « Aragorn ! Atten... »** Mais il était trop tard.

Une flèche et une hache furent lancées, puis déviée par une lumière blanche qu'Harry puis Severus reconnurent, malgré le changement de puissance. Aragorn lâcha son épée alors qu'elle devenait soudain brûlante.

Tandis que les six membres de la communauté se cachèrent les yeux pour éviter l'aveuglement, une voix plus autoritaire que celle dont Harry se rappelait retentit.

**_ « Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits. »*** annonça cette voix grave et puissante.

**_ « Où sont-ils ?**** ! »*** cria l'homme brun.

**_ « Ils sont passé par ici. Avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ? »*** questionna la voix.

**_ « Qui êtes-vous ? » **demanda Aragorn. **« Montrez-vous ! »*** exigea-t-il.

Severus laissa paraître l'ombre d'un sourire reconnaissant enfin la personne détenant cette voix.

**_ « Je ne suis pas certain que votre jeu d'acteur et votre entrée en scène soit le meilleur moyen de les mettre en confiance. Sans doute, auriez-vous plus de c****hance en réduisant la puissance de la lumière qui vous cache. Gandalf. »** ironisa le maître des potions.

Les trois autres, Harry ayant déjà reconnu le mage et Volug ayant réussi à percer son odeur, se tournèrent vers le sorcier-elfe avec incrédulité et incompréhension. La lumière disparut alors, ne laissant qu'une sorte de halo, et Gandalf apparut, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, qui très vite se transforma en un sourire mystérieux. Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn avaient tous été plongé dans le silence.

**_**** « Cela ne se peut... »* **commença Aragorn.

**_ « Pardonnez-moi... Je vous ai p****ris ****pour Saruman... »*** s'inclina Legolas en guise d'excuses, suivit de près par Gimli.

**_ « Je suis Saruman. Ou plutôt, Saruman tel qu'il aurait dut être. »*** expliqua avec douceur le vieux mage en se tournant vers eux.

**_ « Vous êtes tombé... »* **murmura le rôdeur, n'osant trop y croire.

**_ « À travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth ! Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pusse jeter à b****as mon ennemi, qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarais hors de la pensée, et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi... Et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'é****tait pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé, jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie. »*** narra l'homme en blanc.

**_ « Gandalf... »** murmura Aragorn.

**_ « Gandalf.. ? Oui...C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom..****. »*** commença le mage

Severus pouvait voir la lumière d'amusement grandir dans le regard du sorcier, exactement la même que celle dans le regard de Dumbledore quand celui-ci riait aux dépends des autres.

**_ « Gandalf... »** répéta le nain, une émotion dans la voix.

**_ « Je suis Gandalf le blanc. Et je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif. »** termina le vieil homme.

Severus ne fit que secouer la tête d'un air las tandis qu'Harry souriait.

**_ « Avez-vous une autre remarque à mon sujet, Severus ? Autre que celle**** sur mon choix d'entrée ? » **s'amusa Gandalf en se tournant vers le sorcier.

**_ « Je pourrais dire beaucoup qu'au final vous n'en feriez qu'à votre tête, vieil homme. »** rétorqua Severus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le groupe, muni de Gandalf, ne s'attarda point dans la forêt de Fangorn. Gandalf leur donna un nouvel objectif : chasser l'Ombre du Rohan.

**_ « Une étape de votre voyage est accomplie mais une autre se dévoile. Nous devons aller à Edoras au plus vite. »** continua le blanc

**_ « Edoras ? »** grogna Gimli, **« ****Ce n'est**** pas tout à côté. ». **se plaigna-t-il.

**_ « Il y a la guerre au Rohan et le roi va mal ! » **Exposa Aragorn pensant informer Gandalf.

**_ « Oui, et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir. Harry, Severus ? J'espère pourvoir compter sur vos dons respectifs. » **questionna le mage.

**_ « Si une potion est nécessaire, je m'en chargerai. »** dit simplement Severus.

**_ « Sans problèmes. Là où je passe, le mal trépasse ! »** ria Harry en mimant une pose héroïque sur le dos de Volug.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel et pinça doucement les fesses du jeune elfe qui lui envoya un regard choqué avant de lui sourire.

Harry était heureux, Gandalf ne semblait pas avoir tant changé malgré sa mort. Il pouffa de rire à l'entente d'une remarque d'Aragorn :

**_ « Une chose n'a pas changé avec vous cher ami.. »** commença-t-il.

**_ « Hum... »** s'enquit le mage blanc.

**_ « Vous parlez toujours par énigme. »** chuchota l'homme brun faisant rire le blanc et le petit brun sur le dos du loup. Puis Gandalf reprit

**_ « Une chose est sur le point de se produire, qui n'est pas ****arrivée depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller, et découvrir qu'ils sont forts. »** annonça-t-il.

**_ « Forts ? »** questionna Gimli avait une pointe de sarcasme.

La forêt gronda en réponse à l'exclamation de Gimli qui manquait de foi.

**_ « Hmm...C****'est bien... »** marmonna-t-il.

**_ « Arrêtez de geindre maître nain ! Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité ! En fait, ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être. »*** dit le mage.

Le sorcier continua à avancer sans jeter un regard de plus au nain, et Gimli grommela.

**_ « Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien. »** dit-il aux trois elfes près de lui.

**_ « Peut-être. Mais sans ça, il ne serait plus Gandalf. »** souligna Harry avec un sourire.

Gimli grogna pour signaler qu'il avait compris. Puis il sortir de la forêt pour entendre siffler le mage blanc. Soudain, un magnifique cheval blanc apparut.

**_ « C'est un des Méaras. A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés de quelques sorcelleries. »** annonça Legolas.

**_« Gris-poil. » **présenta Gandalf en s'inclinant,** « C'est**** le seigneur de tous les chevaux. Et mon ami dans mains combats. »** termina-t-il avant de monter sur son dos et de partir, suivit du reste du groupe. Chevauchant même de nuit, le groupe était silencieux mais rapide. Gandalf entreprit une petite conversation avec l'héritier du trône.

**_ « L'ombre rampante qui rougeoie à l'est prend forme ! »** *dit Gandalf dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Puis reprenant :

**_ « Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival. Même si les plus importants sont tous là aujourd'hui. Du sommet du Barad-dû****r, son œil observe sans relâche. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour ignorer la peur. Le doute le ronge déjà. La rumeur l'a atteint. »** *chuchota Gandalf.

**_ « Quelle rumeur ? »** demanda Aragorn en chuchotant lui aussi.

Severus, tenant un Harry endormi, et Volug s'étaient rapprochés du duo de chuchoteurs voulant participer à la discussion qui n'était silencieuse que pour Gimli.

**_ « Celle que l'héritier de Numénor est encore en vie. Fort heureusement, notre petit****e p****ièce maîtresse n'est pas encore parvenue à s****es oreilles. Si tant est qu'il en ait ! »** termina-t-il en se grattant la barbe. Ce tournant vers le dunadan, il annonça :

**_ « Sauron a peur de vous Aragorn. Il craint ce que vous pouvez devenir. »**. Cependant, le rôdeur avait tourné le regard vers l'enfant qui dormait dans les bras de son père. On voyait dans ses yeux céruléens des questions puis d'un coup une réalisation.

**_ « Harry est en danger n'est-ce pas ? » **questionna-t-il.

**_ « Peut-être pas ! Si Frodon parvient ****à**** détruire l'anneau alors Harry ne devra**** jouer aucun rôle dans cette histoire. Mais sinon… j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de sa vie. » **annonça le mage blanc.

**_ « Et moi donc ! »** Souffla le futur roi.

**_ « Il semblerait que vos relations avec notre jeune prince elfique aient grandement évo****lué. Vous devenez aussi protecteur que son père. » **s'amusa Gandalf.

**_ « Pourquoi ne le protégerai-je pas ? Après tout, il est le neveu d'Arwen. » **se justifia le rôdeur.

**_ « Je comprends. Seulement vous devez être prudent avec cet enfant. »** annonça le vieil homme.

**_ « Que voulez-vous dire ? »** s'inquiéta le fils d'Arathorn.

**_ « Je ne pense pas être le plus ****qualifié**** pour vous répondre. Severus ? » **demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Celui-ci grogna, il l'avait senti venir celle-là. Mais il acquiesça et raconta son histoire :

**_ « Il y a une raison pour laquelle Harry n'a pas grandi en Arda. Avant sa naissance, un des prêtres de la tribu de l'eau a fait une prophétie**** sur lui. Elle dit ceci :**

_**'' L'harmonie du monde repose sur deux êtr**__**es.**_

_**L'un vivra loin des siens tandis que l'autre aura du soutien.**_

_**Le premier, enfant né du peuple immortel partira en exil.**_

_**Le second, vivant dans une contrée éloignée,**_

_**deviendra porteur de l'anneau,**_

_**et devra mener à bien la tache de le détruire.**_

_**S'il échoue,**_

_**une autre chance se présentera.**_

_**Lorsque, de retour chez lui,**_

_**l'Esprit du feu prendra la relève**_

_**et se dressera face au Mal.**_

_**Prenez garde cependant !**_

_**Car si le Mal entend la voix de l'enfant,**_

_**il succombera et se l'appropriera.**_

_**Alors les ténèbres engloutiront le monde,**_

_**et le Roi noir régnera, utilisant les pouvoirs du feu. ''**_

**_ « Je ne comprends pas ! » **admit Aragorn.

**_ « Pourtant c'est simple. Lily et moi avons nommé**** notre enfant, Fëan****áro qui comme vous le savez ****veut dire 'Esprit su feu'. Sauron connaît cette prophétie, s'il apprenait le retour de mon fils en Arda, il le cherchera pour le faire sien et être sûr de remporter la guerre. De plus, il y a autre chose. »** s'assombrit Severus.

**_ « Quoi donc ? »** demanda le rôdeur.

**_ « N'avez-vous jamais remarqu****é que le jeune Harry ressemblait de manière troublante à une personne de votre passé ? » **annonça Gandalf. Aragorn observa les traits du jeune elfe avant de s'exclamer en écarquillant les yeux :

**_ «****Deldúwath ****_(2)_****? Le fils de... »**** interrompit Aragorn.**

**_ « Oui ****Deldúwath,**** le fils Sauron. Son unique raison de vivre, jusqu'à ce que ****Deldúwath**** fugue à l'âge où les enfants se rebellent contre l'autorité des parents et ne rencontre Isildur dont il tomba amoureux. ****»**déclara le blanc. Puis il continua :

** **_ « **D'après les rumeurs du Mordor, l'anneau de pouvoir a été créé pour ****Deldúwath comme cadeau**** d'anniversaire mais Sauron a pris la fugue de son enfant et surtout sa relation avec Isildur comme une trahison envers lui. Aveuglé par la rage, Sauron garda l'anneau pour lui. ****Deldúwath**** périt de sa main alors qu'il revenait voir son père pour on ne sait quelle raison. » **le visage de Gandalf se ferma avnt de finir son histoire :

**** **_ « ****Dès ce moment, Sauron sombra définitive****ment dans la folie et dev****int le seigneur noir et cruel que nous connaissons. Cependant, quand un oracle à son service lui rapporta une vieille prophétie disant que ****Deldúwath ****se réincarnerait en un enfant possédant le sang de deux races elfiques, il a voulu enlever Eärwen afin de s'assurer que son nouveau fils soit sous son contrôle très jeune. Heureusement, elle est parvenue à s'enfuir et ce grâce à vous Severus ou préférez-vous Elemmacil ?** » rigola le vieux mage ne recevant qu'un grognement. Reprenant son sérieux, il finit :

**_ « De ce fait, je crains notre arrivée au Rohan. Un des pions de Saruman se trouve sur place pour manipuler l'****esprit du roi Theoden. »** termina-t-il.

**_ « Je comprends mieux. Raison de plus pour protéger cet enfant. Severus, je ferai tout pour ****qu'Harry**** soit en sécurité. »** déclara Aragorn en se tournant vers le père.

**_ «Merci. ****Quant**** à moi je plaiderai en ta faveur l****orsque tu demanderas la main de ma sœur. »** sourit le maître des potions en s'amusant des rougeurs sur les pommettes du rôdeur.

La troupe arriva en vue de la cité d'Edoras au petit jour. C'était un village bâti sur les flancs d'une colline et dont le château surplombait tout. Gandalf les prévint une dernière fois :

**_ « Prenez garde à ce que vous dites ! »** rappela encore une fois Gandalf. **« Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ! » **termina-t-il.

Severus renifla cyniquement. Ils reprirent la route et entrèrent dans la ville. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du château, Harry ressentait un certain malaise. Quelque chose lui soufflait de faire attention. Il avait l'impression d'être surveillé, ses mains se crispaient sur la fourrure de Volug qui décida de rester sous forme de loup pendant leur séjour dans la ville.

Ils traversèrent le village en silence. Tous les habitants les regardaient passer suspicieusement. Une silhouette toute de blanche vêtue les regarder passer du haut de la terrasse du château. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés volaient dans la légère brise.

**_ « Eh bien c'est plus gai dans un cimetière ! »*** grommela Gimli.

Arrivés au pied d'un escalier, ils laissèrent leurs chevaux et grimpèrent les marches à pieds sauf pour Harry toujours perché sur le dos de son oncle. Ils furent accueillis par des gardes qui n'avaient pas l'air très sympathique.

**_ « Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Theoden ainsi armé Gandalf Maison grise ! »** L'informa le chef de la garde. **« Par ordre de… Grima Langue de Serpent. »*** termina-t-il.

Gandalf se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur fit signe de la tête. Ils tendirent leurs armes aux gardes, eux, armés jusqu'aux dents. Quand ils eurent terminés de se faire dépouiller de leurs armes, le chef de la garde se tourna vers Gandalf qui souriait légèrement.

**_ « Votre bâton.»*** demanda-t-il.

**_ « Voyons ! Vous n'allez quand même pas dépouiller un vieil homme de son appui ! »*** Se plaignit le vieil homme avec une moue de bébé capricieux qui faillit faire éclater de rire Harry.

**_ « Très bien mais le chien reste dehors. Non négociable ! »** dit le garde en montrant Volug. Celui-ci grogna mais ne dit rien et s'allongea simplement devant les marches permettant à Harry de descendre.

Ils entrèrent dans le château, Gandalf légèrement appuyé sur Legolas, histoire de donner plus de crédit à son histoire de précarité physique. Harry fronça le nez en voyant l'homme assis aux côtés du roi. Des cheveux noirs graisseux, un teint de mort vivant, un nez busqué, des petits yeux de fouines perçant et vicieux. Il se mordit fortement la joue pour s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement tandis que Severus lui fila une tape sur la tête.

__ « Je sais à quoi tu pens__es et je te défends de rire.»_ chuchota son père.

__ « Je pense qu'il ressemble à mon ancien professeur de potion qui s'avère maintenant être mon père. »_ ria le jeune elfe.

Son père lui envoya un regard amusé. Grima chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille du roi qui ressemblait plus à un légume articulé qu'à autre chose. Les gardes refermèrent les portes derrière eux et entourèrent le petit groupe.

**_ « La courtoisie de votre demeure a diminué dernièrement Roi Theoden ! »** fit remarqué Gandalf en s'approchant.

Harry entendit clairement le dit Grima chuchoter un _« il n'est pas le bienvenu »_ juste avant que le roi ne parle d'une voix fatiguée et imprécise.

**_ « Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf, Corbeau de tempête ? »** *dit-il en se tournant vers le serpent.

**_ « Ques****tion très pertinente mon suzerain ! »*** ricana Grima avant de s'avancer vers eux afin de les détailler.

Il resta quelques minutes en face d'Harry admirant comme il se doit son corps fin, ses traits androgyne, ses yeux émeraude et sa peau d'albâtre faisant grogner Legolas et Severus, qui n'appréciaient pas le regard de l'homme. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Harry lui-même ne supportait pas le regard obsède qu'il sentait peser sur sa personne, le parcourant des pieds à la tête. C'était malsain. De façon incontrôlable, il sentit son être frissonné d'effroi. Il fallait que l'homme cesse de se comporter ainsi, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder son calme et encore moins le contrôle sur sa magie. Sentant le danger poindre, instinctivement, Grima détourna le regard pour reporter son intention sur le magicien.

**_ « L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisi de réapparaître ! Mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme ! Car ses nouvelles font mauvais h****ôte ! »** ricana le serpent.

**_ « Fais silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents ! Je ne suis pas passé à travers le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent ! »** gronda Gandalf en levant son bâton.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres et graisseux, et aux yeux pâles, pâlit et recula avec crainte. D'autant plus lorsqu'il vit un énorme chien devant l'enfant qu'il avait admiré sans scrupule. En effet pendant l'échange de paroles, Volug sentant la nervosité de son neveu, avait forcé la porte.

**_ ****« Son bâton...Je vous avais dit de prendre son bâton ! »** cria Grima aux gardes tentant de fuir à reculons. Il se prit les pieds dans un seau et tomba sur les fesses. Pendant ce temps :

**_ « Theoden ! Fils de Thengel****… Vous n'avez que trop sé****journé dans les ténèbres. »** commença Gandalf s'étant rapproché du roi.

Grima tenta de fuir en rampant mais Gimli posa son pied massif sur sa poitrine.

**_ « Je resterais tranquille si j'étais vous ! »** gronda-t-il.

Legolas balança son poing dans la figure d'un garde et sourit en récupérant un Harry souriant dans ses bras pendant que Severus et Volug assommaient deux autres gardes. Le blond en profita et frôla délicatement les lèvres de son petit elfe avant de reprendre son sérieux.

**_ « Écoutez-moi ! »** reprit Gandalf, **« Je vous libère de l'envoûtement ! »** déclara-t-il en tendant la paume de sa main face à la figure du roi et en fermant les yeux.

Contre toute attente, le vieux roi éclata de rire. Un rire froid et métallique. Celui de Saruman.

**_ « Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le gris ! »** cracha Saruman par la bouche de Theoden.

Gandalf se défit de sa cape dévoilant sa robe blanche qui en cet instant sembla briller d'un éclat irréel.

**_ « Je vous as****pirerais, Saruman ! Comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie ! »** gronda le mage blanc.

Il pointa son bâton devant lui et l'homme commença à se tordre sur son siège en poussant quelques gémissements plaintifs. La blonde qu'Harry avait déjà vue sur la terrasse entra comme une dératée dans la pièce. Elle voulut se précipiter au secours de son roi mais Aragorn la retint fermement.

**_ « Si je sors, Theoden meurt ! »** prévint Saruman.

**_ « Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi alors vous ne le tuerez pas lui. »** provoqua Gandalf.

**_ « Le Rohan est à moi ! »** rétorqua Saruman.

Le regard émeraude d'Harry croisa les yeux bleus délavés du roi qui s'écarquillèrent et l'instant de distraction fut suffisant à Gandalf pour terminer son exorcisme dans les bonnes formes.

Aragorn lâcha enfin la princesse blonde qui empêcha son oncle de tomber de son siège. Harry regarda le roi rajeunir a vue d'œil.

**_ « Respirez un peu d'air libre, mon ami ! »** sourit Gandalf.

**_ « Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci ! »** Fit remarquer Theoden d'une voix plus forte que celle d'avant.

**_ « Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur force, s'ils empoignaient votre épée. »** déclara le blanc.

Le roi prit la garde de son épée et tira d'un coup sec. Dans le fond de la pièce, Grima gémit lamentablement et tenta de fuir mais Volug le rattrapa par le pied et le tira sans manière dehors de la salle.

Grima dévala tous les escaliers sans même les voir, tomba à terre et se retourna pour plaider sa misérable existence.

**_ « Monseigneur ! » **gémit-il. **« Je n'ai jam****ais fait que vous servir ! »** se plaigna-t-il.

**_« Servir ? »** éructa Theoden. **« J'en aurais été réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête avec vos remèdes ! »** rugit le roi.

**_ « Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés ! »** supplia Grima, effrayé.

Le roi lui fila un coup de pied et leva son épée mais Aragorn lui sait les poignets au vol.

**_ « Non Monseigneur ! Laissez-le partir ! Trop de sang à couler par sa faute. »** plaida-t-il.

Le roi écouta et laissa partir Grima qui traversa le village avec une dignité hautaine qu'un type qui venait de se faire jeter du haut des escaliers n'aurait pas dû avoir.

* * *

><p>Dès que les faits furent mis au clair, le roi Theoden enterra son fils, mort quelques heures avant et laissa son chagrin prendre le pas sur son statut. Lui et Gandalf se retirèrent pour parler affaire tandis qu'Eowyn faisait la connaissance d'Harry.<p>

**_ « Bonjour, jeune elfe. Je suis Eowyn, la nièce du roi. »** sourit la jeune femme. Surprit, Harry ne répondit pas de suite. Puis il déclara :

_ **« Bonjour, je suis Fëan**áro****** mais tu peux m'appeler Harry. »** sourit celui-ci, **« Je suis le fils d'Elemmac****il dit Severus et le neveu du loup noir. » **termina-t-il en caressant le dit animal près de lui. Voyant la surprise de la jeune femme, Harry expliqua son lien de parenté. Une fois que tout fut expliqué, Eowyn prit un air sérieux :

_** « Je suis désolée si je te parais brusque mais je sens en toi un pouvoir particulier****. Voudrais-tu me ****suivre,**** j'aurais besoin de ton aide. » **annonça la jeune femme.

Harry et Volug la suivirent. Elle les mena dans une chambre contenant peu de meuble : une armoire et un lit dans lequel semblais dormir un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus à peine plus vieux qu'Harry. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'endormi, Volug se mis à gémir. Il se précipita vers le lit et commença à donner des coups de langues sur le visage du jeune homme comme pour le réveiller. Harry comprit que son oncle venait de trouver son compagnon. Il s'approcha et questionna la jeune femme en voyant la sueur sur le front du bleuté.

_ **« Mon frère l'a ramené dans cet état en même temps que notre cousin. J'ai soigné ses blessures externes mais il ne semble pas se réveiller. Peut-être auras-tu plus de chance. » **dit-elle en sortant de la chambre. Volug lança un regard suppliant à son neveu. Harry s'assit sur le lit et comme pour Frodon entra en transe. Son corps ainsi que celui de l'inconnu se mirent à briller. Puis dans un cri muet, le bleuté ouvrit la bouche et un liquide noir en sorti. Le liquide évaporé, la lumière baissa et Harry s'écroula sur le torse du jeune homme au même moment où celui-ci ouvrait ses deux yeux saphir.

_A suivre..._

_(1) Voir chapitre 3_

_(2) signifie : Horreur des ombres de la nuit._

_* Répliques tirées du film_

_Désolée pour le retard mais faut dire que les études sont prenantes, que j'ai eu un sacré syndrome de la page blanche. Si quelqu'un a un remède contre ça je suis preneuse ^^. Ensuite je viens de finir d__e passer mes examens donc si tout va bien vous aurez un autre chapitre bientôt (sauf cas du repêchage). Pour me faire pardonner cette looooongue absence, je vous offre un chapitre un peu plus long avec quelques révélations et un peu de suspense. J'espère __que ce chapitre vous plaira. Voilà bye bye._


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: bonsoir ou bonjour (ça dépend d'où vous êtes ^^). Merci pour les courageux qui ont laissé une review et pour tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. Merci à vous. Je __remercie aussi ma bêta JosyEvans pour sa correction._

_Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai déménagé en Outre-mer donc j'ai pas eu accès à mon ordinateur pendant tout un mois et demi, puis j'ai repris la fac et j'ai eu des problèmes familiaux en plus de problème__s de santé (ouais j'ai un mauvais karma je sais). Voilà (enfin) la suite de l'histoire._

_Note2: Cette fic est légèrement UA à cause de certains événements. Certains persos seront OOC pour les besoins de la fic. Ceci étant dit bonne lecture et laissez des re__views pour vos impressions. Enjoy ^^_

Titre : Retour à la maison

Base : Cross-over Harry Potter et Lord of the Rings

Auteur: Akayui

Couples: Severus/Remus, Légolas/Harry, Volug/? Et peut-être d'autres

Genre: Romance/fantasy, UA

Disclaimer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et un perso qui viendra plus tard, Sirius est bien mort de même que les jumeaux et leurs deux grands frères mais Dumbledore est vivant. Le concept des Laguz ne m'appartient pas non plus, pas plus que les persos du jeu FE. **L****e nouveau personnage apparaissant dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient, il appartient aux créateurs du jeu Fire Emblem : Path of Radiance… A noter que Volug vient de la suite de ce jeu : Fire Emblem : Radiant Dawn .**

Résumé : A peine Harry eut-il le temps de se remettre de son combat contre le Lord noir, qu'il découvre que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai est un mensonge : James Potter n'est pas son père, mais Severus Snape. Son entourage ne lui est pas aussi fidèle que les apparences le faisaient penser. Sans avoir le temps de prendre conscience des conséquences de ses révélations, la trahison d'une de ses personnes pousse Severus, à retourner dans son monde natal, emmenant son fils et son amant. Harry va alors découvrir son histoire, les membres de sa famille… La sécurité tant recherchée leur sera-t-elle assurée pour autant ?

**_ « Dialogue »,**

__ « Elfique »,_

_**_ « Fourchelangue »,**_

_**_ § Langue ancienne utilisée par les laguz §**_

_Résumé chapitre 7 :_

_Harry, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Volug et Severus sont par__**t**__is à la poursuite des Urukai qui ont emmené Merry et Pippin. En chemin ils croisent les cavaliers du Rohan avec à leur tête Eomer. Celui-ci leur explique que lui et ses hommes ont massacré les Uruk. En cherchant la trace des hobbits, nos amis tombent sur une vielle connaissance: Gandalf. Fort de cette résurrection inattendue, le petit groupe se dirige vers Edoras pour libérer le Rohan des mains de Saruman. Par la suite, Harry est amené dans une chambre contenant un blessé par Eowyn et celle-ci lui demande de soigner un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu__**s**__._

**Retour à la maison :**

_Chapitre 8 :_

Quelques heures avant l'arrivée de la communauté de l'anneau au château d'Edoras, la Terre du Milieu vit apparaître un étrange jeune homme évanoui. Celui-ci détonnait avec tout autre habitant de la contrée par son physique, il possédait une chevelure bleue. Or, de tous les individus vivants ici, nul ne divergeait autant. Certes on pouvait croiser des hommes, des elfes, des sorciers, et parfois des Hobbits, mais jamais personne ne rencontra une telle créature.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'inconnu pour s'éveiller seul, au milieu de cette plaine avec pour seul équipement son épée -Ragnell-, dernier souvenir lié à son père. Alors, qu'il se relevait, il s'interrogea sur la façon dont il avait pu atterrir ici et comment avait-il pu échapper à la mort ? Un flash lui revint immédiatement, sa petite sœur Myst avait fait dont de sa vie en utilisant l'emblème maudit, l'envoyant loin de Criméa°, leur patrie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait entendu que trop tard le bruit de sabots sur sol et avant de pouvoir se mettre en garde, il s'était retrouvé avec une pointe de lance sur le torse. En suivant le fil de l'arme, il tomba sur un homme de quelques années son aîné. Les questions fusèrent dans son esprit : qui ? Pourquoi ? Que faire ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire mention à voix haute, qu'il entendit une voix dire :

_ **« Que fa****i****t**** u****n jeune homme, seul et perdu dans cette plaine, alors que la noirceur envahit peu à peu notre monde ? Cela n'est guère prudent. ». **Cette voix venait de la personne le tenant en joug de sa lance. Puis face à son mutisme une autre renchérie :

_ **« Réponds à la question du fils de notre roi, manant ! ». **Celle-ci fut plus agressive aux oreilles du jeune bleuté qui répondit avec calme :

_ **« Je suis Ike, mercenaire. » **rien de plus. Un nom, une groupe de cavaliers le fixa, méfiant. Ne voulant pas paraître menaçant, Ike leva lentement ses mains près de sa tête montrant ainsi son désir de non-agression. La première voix reprit :

_ **« Un mercenaire dis-tu ? Tu me parais bien jeune. Je suis Theodren****, fils de Theoden, seigneur du Rohan. » **rétorqua le prince.

Ayant déjà côtoyé des nobles, Ike fit une révérence. Cela dû plaire au prince puisque celui-ci releva son arme du torse du mercenaire, lui accordant un semblant de confiance.

_ **« Pardonnez mon ignorance, mon seigneur mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire sur quelles terres nous nous trouvons ? » **questionna Ike en gardant une posture basse.

_ **« Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est****-****ce pas ? Je ne devrais pas être surpris au vu de la couleur de tes cheveux. Es-tu un nouvel Istar ayant le bleu pour ****couleur ? » **demanda Theodren.

_ **« Un Istar ? Navré mon seigneur mais j'ignore ce dont vous me parlez. La couleur de mes cheveux est un héritage de ma mère. Je ne suis pas originaire d'ici, ma patrie se nomme Crimea bien que je sois né à Gallia°. » **répondit le jeune bleuté.

_ **« Crimea ? Tu viens donc de la Terre de Telius°, au-delà des mers du nord. E****h**** bien, Ike tu as fait un long voyage. Ici tu es sur les terres du Rohan, en Terre du Milieu. » **lui annonça le prince du Rohan.

Ike n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le pouvoir de sa sœur l'avait envoyé par-delà la mer de brume. Sur un continent que même les laguz-corbeaux redoutaient d'approcher. Voyant son désarroi, Theodren lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire. Le mercenaire lui répondit :

_ **« Trouver un ****seigneur qui acceptera de louer mes services, le temps pour moi de pouvoir me débrouiller. »**

_ **« Te voilà exhaussé, mercenaire. Moi, Theodren, prince du Rohan, je loue ton épée pour combattre le mal qui se propage sur nos terres. » **déclara le fils de Theoden.

Devant ce contrat, Ike mit un genou au sol et une main sur le cœur concluant ainsi le serment avec son nouveau seigneur. Le groupe accompagné du jeune homme reprit sa marche pour rentrer à Edoras lorsqu'au détour d'une rivière, il fut accueilli par une embuscade d'orcs. La bataille fut rapidement en faveur des monstres malgré le courage des hommes voulant rester en vie.

Tentant de défendre son employeur, Ike se pri**t** une dague qui s'enfonça dans la chair de son flanc gauche. Avec la douleur, il ressentit un malaise important. Il en comprit la cause lorsque ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir.

_ _« Poison... »_ pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Par la suite, Ike se réveilla par intermittence, une fois en étant secoué par le galop d'un cheval, une autre par une voix douce et féminine, et enfin par une chaleur agréable comme lorsque sa mère le veillait.

En émergeant du monde de l'insouciance pour de bon cette fois, Ike sentit de suite un poids sur son torse, et en ouvrant les yeux il découvrit une touffe de cheveux noirs à l'air soyeux. Puis observant la salle, il se tendit à la vue d'un homme plutôt bien bâti et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le corps étranger :

_ **« Qui êtes-vous ? »** osa demander le jeune bleuté.

_ **« Mon nom est Volug, je suis un laguz. L'enfant dans tes bras est mon neveu et tu ne risques rien en ****ma présence. Tu as besoin de repos, les questions viendront plus tard. Dors. »** murmura le loup. Ike, apaisé et en confiance, plongea sans attendre pour le domaine de Morphée, sans pour autant desserrer sa prise sur l'enfant, empêchant ainsi Volug de reprendre Harry, qui s'était évanouit d'épuisement face aux efforts qu'il avait dû dépenser pour sauver cet étrange inconnu.

* * *

><p>Quittant la demeure royale, Severus se contentait de suivre Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn qui marchaient à grand pas en direction des écuries. Gimli avait une expression colérique sur le visage, alors que Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn se contentaient d'un visage fermé. Lui était juste agacé. Il comprenait que le roi refuse de mettre son peuple encore plus en péril qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais si Theoden n'ouvrait pas les yeux, ce seront tous les peuples qui disparaîtraient.<p>

Il jeta un regard en arrière vers le château et repéra très vite la silhouette fine et gracieuse de de son fils accompagné du jeune Ike qui s'était vite pris d'affection pour Harry. Ils étaient suivis de près par un homme grand et fort, Volug, qui ne lâchait pas d'une semelle son neveu, et encore moins son compagnon qu'il venait de rencontrer. La voix du soldat Hamas résonnait toujours dans sa tête, annonçant la sombre nouvelle de l'évacuation de la ville**.** L'air lourd faisant suite à l'annonce, accentuait l'angoisse que les habitants ressentaient face à la situation.

**_ « Le gou****ffre de Helm ! Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre. Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur roi ! »*** enrageant le nain.

La frustration dans la voix de Gimli était évidente même dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Aragorn répondit :

**_ ****« Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple... Le gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé. »* **commença-t-il. On sentait dans sa voix bien que plate, une résignation que peu lui connaissait. Mais le nain ne le prit pas pour lui, il comprenait que c'était là, une dénonciation implicite de la conduite choisie par le roi.

**_ « Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. Theoden fonce dans un piège. »*** rétorqua alors Gandalf, **« La forteresse de Helm est considérée comme impénétrable... Creusée dans**** la montagne même, ses murs sont les plus épais que l'on puisse trouver en Rohan. Jamais il n'y a eu besoin d'évacuer la population. Je crains malheureusement que Saruman n'ait plus de ressources qu'on ne le soupçonne. Ce que j'ai aperçu du sommet d'Orthan****c n'est sans doute qu'une infime partie de son armée. Il était également le dirigeant de l'ordre des Istari, un sorcier dont la puissance est immense, sans doute trouvera-t-il le moyen de franchir les murailles de Helm. Theoden croit mettre son peuple en s****écurité, mais je crains qu'ils ne fassent qu'aller droit au massacre. »*** soupira le vieux mage.

Le sorcier s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux d'un air grave.

**_ « Theoden a une volonté de fer... Mais j'ai peur pour lui et pour la survie du Rohan. »***

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'héritier du Gondor.

**_ « Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir ! »*** puis se tournant vers Severus :

**_ « J'ignore comment fonctionne votre magie mon ami, j'espère seulement qu'elle pourra venir en aide à ce peuple. Soutenez Aragorn, lui aussi aura besoin d'aide. »** finit le vieux mage.

Severus hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'héritier de Numénor quand il répondit d'une voix calme et contenant une promesse que l'acier même ne pourrait pas briser.

**_ « Elles tiendront. »***

Gandalf hocha la tête, satisfait, puis approcha son cheval, lui caressant le cou d'un air absent.

**_ « Le pèlerin gris... C'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. Depuis trois-cent vies d'hommes je foule cette ter****re, et aujourd'hui le temps me manque. »*** ironisa le blanc.

Il enfourcha sa monture avec aisance et décréta :

**_ « Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'est. » *.**

Le vieil homme jeta un dernier regard à ses compagnons assemblés, et il fit partir son cheval au galop hors de l'écurie.

* * *

><p>Theoden jeta un dernier regard en arrière sur sa citée qui bientôt ressemblerait à une ville fantôme. Il faisait ce qui était nécessaire pour son peuple, mais son choix lui laissait à lui aussi un goût amer dans la bouche.<p>

Les hommes et les femmes de son peuple se déplaçaient d'un pas alourdi par la peur, le chagrin et le doute. L'ombre qui flottait sur la Terre du Milieu avait depuis longtemps recouvert le Rohan, et à sa plus grande honte, elle avait commencé par son roi.

Un rire d'enfant le détourna brièvement de ses pensées moroses, et il tomba sur une chevelure bleue, Ike Azuris(1), se défendant contre les attaques répétitives d'une épée en bois d'un jeune garçon tout juste rescapé d'une attaque d'Orc. L'enfant était arrivé à Edoras quelques jours auparavant, avec sa sœur, affamé et déshydraté tenant à peine sur un cheval tout autant éreinté. C'était eux qui avaient révélé l'horreur de ce qui approchait au roi du Rohan_._

Ces nouveaux arrivants s'étaient immédiatement sentis proches de cet homme aux yeux bleus comme s'ils sentaient que le jeune adulte avait beaucoup perdu aussi. Theoden trouvait étrange que ce jeune à la crinière azure, soi-disant mercenaire, puisse être si doux avec les deux petits. Ce que le roi trouvait inconcevable pour tout homme se prétendant mercenaire. Il avait beau avoir questionné le jeune homme, celui-ci n'avait rien dit sur son passé.

Le regard du monarque s'attarda ensuite sur Harry**, **le plus jeune de ce groupe atypique. D'après les dires de son père, il ne paraissait pas seulement jeune, il l'était réellement, puisqu'il n'avait même pas dépassé le stade de l'adolescence elfique. Il lui avait fallut la certitude des autres que l'enfant ne serait pas une gêne pour autoriser l'elfe à prendre part au combat. Une fois assuré que tout était en ordre, il ordonna le départ.

* * *

><p>Après quelques heures de route, la monotonie du paysage était enrayée par la voix grave d'un seigneur nain voulant impressionner une demoiselle.<p>

**_ «****On ne voit que peu de femmes nains. Et en réalité, elles sont si p****roches au nivea****u de la voix et de l'apparence qu'on les confond souvent avec les hommes nains ! ****»*** chantonna le nain.

Tandis qu**'**Harry et Ike sur le dos de Volug regardaient la scène avec un amusement grandissant. Eowyn se tourna vers Aragorn avec curiosité.

**_ « C'est la barbe. »*** murmura l'homme du nord en mimant un geste venant du menton.

Les deux jeunes du groupe éclatèrent de rire sans que Gimli ne remarque l'échange.

**_ « Et cet état de fait a donné naissance à une rumeur qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de femmes nains. Et que les nains jaillissent des trous qui sont dans le sol ! »***

Gimli avait dit ça à grand renfort de gestes de mains et sur un ton exagéré. Le cheval n'appréciant pas les grands mouvements de son petit cavalier, partit au galop. Eowyn commença à rire. Le nain, avec sa petite stature ne tint pas longtemps avec une foulée aussi grande et tomba à moins de dix mètre d'eux. Eowyn rit plus encore et se précipita vers lui.

**_« Ça va bien ! Ça va bien, pas de panique ! C'était délibéré, je l'ai fait exprès ! »*** accusa le nain.

Eowyn se tourna en riant vers ceux restés en arrière. Les hommes et les femmes autour d'eux souriaient alors que le nain peinait à se redresser. Elle vit non loin le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avec qui personne sauf le jeune elfe et les deux enfants n'arrivaient à communiquer. Ce dernier regardait au loin la scène, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle eut le souffle coupé par la pureté qui en ressortait. Cela dénotait tellement de son habituel visage indifférent à toutes choses.

La jeune femme, devant ce tableau eut un pincement au cœur. Le pire était qu'elle ignorait duquel des deux jeunes, elle était jalouse, car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, c'était ni plus ni moins ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais, vers qui était-elle tournée ? L'elfe brun ayant réussi à guérir le corps de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus alors que ses propres soins étaient restés sans effets ? Ou bien pour le mercenaire qui avait réussi à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'enfant-elfe alors qu'il se contentait de répondre poliment aux discussions qu'elle essayait d'entamer avec lui ? Il fallait qu'elle règle vite ce conflit avant de commettre une erreur irréparable.

* * *

><p><em>Dans une <em>_haute tour noire._

__ _**« Raconte****-****moi à nouveau ce que tu as vu. » **ordonna sèchement Saruman.

_ **« Comme je vous l'ai****es**** dit mon seigneur. Gandalf s'est avancé avec trois elfes, un na****in et un ho****mme ****D'ailleurs celui-ci possède un anneau où deux serpents aux yeux émeraudes se mordent la queue l'un l'autre. » **commença Grima.

_ **« Je vois. Ainsi donc Gandalf a trouvé le descendant de Numénor, héritier d'une lignée brisée.* Pauvre fou qu'il est. Qu'en est-il des a****utres ? » **demanda l'istar en fronçant les sourcils.

_**« Le nain était somme toute banal, comme tous ceux de sa race. Les elfes eux étaient particuliers surtout pour l'enfant. » **continua le serpent.

**_ « Un enfant ? » **s'exclama le vieux.

**_ « Oui mon seigneur, la plus belle créature qu'il ait été donné de voir. ****»**

**_ « Décrit le moi dans les moindre détails. » **s'empressa-t-il de demander.

**_ « Il a l'apparence et la morphologie d'u****ne fem****me. De long cheveux noir et soyeux, des lèvres ****pleines et ****pulpeuses , des traits fins montrant la grâce appartenant aux elfes et surtout des yeux vert. D'un vert aussi pur et profond qu'une émeraude taillée et polie par les nains. ». **Grima fut sorti de sa rêverie par un rire effroyable à vous glacer le sang.

Saruman le blanc venait enfin de comprendre la drôle d'impression le tenaillant depuis qu'il avait croisé ses yeux vert au travers du vieux roi.

_ **« Ainsi donc Gandalf a mis la main sur un trésor plus grand encore que l'anneau et il ose le laisser à découvert et sans protection. Dans ce cas nous allons en pro****fiter. ****Monsieur Garp.**** »** cria-t-il à un orc difforme.

_ **« Mon seigneur. » **s'inclina la monstrueuse créature.

_ **« Faites préparer les troupes, nous partons pour le gouffre de Helm. Et dites à chaque guerrier que dans cet****te bâtisse ****se trouve un enfant-elfe aux cheveux noi****rs ****et yeux vert, il ne doit en aucun cas être ble****ssé ou tué. ****Vous devez me le ramener vivant et sans une égratignure ? Disposez ! » **ordonna le sage.

_ **« Oui maître. » **grogna l'orc avant de partir.

_ **« Pourquoi vouloir l'enfant ? » **questionna Grima.

_ **« Parce qu'il**** est le portrait craché et la réincarnation du fils du seigneur noir. » **ria Saruman.

_A suivre..._

_Petit chapitre désolée mais je suis en manque d'inspiration._

_*répliq_ues_ du film ou du livre._

_° j'ai repris les noms des pays du jeu Fire Emblem._

_(1) Azuris = nom complètement inventé pour le personnage de Ike . Cela signifie « Bleu ». Je sais pas très __original._

_A bientôt._


End file.
